


Все хорошо

by dfvl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Bromance, Drinking & Talking, Gen, POV Dwalin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfvl/pseuds/dfvl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>пост бпв, все выжили<br/>Торин, Двалин, Фили и Кили должны встретить караван с Дис и другими гномами<br/>и все бы хорошо, только вышли они заранее, чтобы успеть навести визит вежливости Трандуилу и навестить Беорна, который так помог во время битвы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> нуар в средиземье я уже написала, теперь мне захотелось сделать треш.  
> как я это вижу? по очевидным причинам отвалились мерзкие персонажи и события и секс.  
> осталось (это уже предупреждения, да)  
> \- сниженная лексика, в том числе много мата  
> \- сомнительный юмор  
> \- море алкоголя  
> кажется, что треш получается скорее формальным, но нет, мои персонажи - не герои, они могут быть и бывают, но не друг с другом, не когда война закончилась и все хорошо - кроме того, что случайно получается плохо)))

Поначалу все шло хорошо, ну, то есть насколько могло быть хорошо в гостях у лешего, который ходил с унылой мордой и был нам заметно не рад. И хер с ним! Я вел себя прилично, Торин вел себя прилично, что там, даже Фили и Кили вели себя прилично. Этим двоим и брат внушение сделал, и Торин, и я напоследок – чтобы точно усвоили, никаких там подмигиваний и улыбочек эльфийским девам, доулыбался один уже, блядь, подумать страшно, какой пиздец нам всем приснится, когда Дис узнает.  
У лешего мы собирались погостить неделю. Меня бы устроило и день-другой, а лучше – вообще не останавливаться, но брат настаивал, и Торин с ним согласился, раз уж мы соседи, немного уважения не повредит. На четвертый день я, было, решил, что обойдется. Пусть эльфы нам не рады, да и мы им тоже, но необязательно ведь устраивать из этого что-то ужасное. Все мы вполне можем вести себя подобающе.  
В общем, я расслабился, выдохнул спокойно и стал наслаждаться нудным вечерним застольем – ну, насколько можно было им наслаждаться. Когда силы изображать восторг закончились, мы с Торином переглянулись, он подмигнул и старательно изобразил, что рана тянет, сил нет. Эльфы старательно изобразили сочувствие, и мы удалились лечить рану.  
Лекарства у нас было сколько надо, Оин – не промах, брат, конечно, следил, что мы там берем, но лекарь все равно сумел вместо бутыльков с настойкой напихать таких же, но со своей фирменной бормотухой. Ее вроде как разбавлять надо было, но после первого же торжественного ужина у лешего мы с Торином одновременно решили – гномы не разбавляют.  
\- Готов? – спросил я, открыв бутылек, и приготовился к тому, как сейчас опалит горло и внутренности.  
\- Готов, - ответил Торин, выдохнул, и понеслось.  
Драло оно, конечно, нещадно, зато после трех порций сразу становилось не так уж уныло. А после пяти – так и вообще хорошо.  
\- Слушай, Двалин, - для верности постукивая рукой по спинке кровати, вещал Торин после седьмой, - а мы ведь молодцы! И дошли. И дракона ебучего победили. И Эребор отстраиваем. А главное! Главное – что не умерли даже.  
\- Вообще, - согласился я и потянулся к следующему бутыльку, - вообще не умерли.  
Хотелось спеть, но мы не рисковали, незачем лишнее внимание привлекать. Хотя, сомневаюсь, что эльфы нас услышали бы – шумели они знатно. Кто-то пел, кто-то ржал, а кто-то – я заткнул Торина и прислушался – кто-то крался к нашей двери.  
Я с трудом встал и резко открыл ее, когда кто-то остановился с другой стороны. В комнату ввалился Фили.  
\- Чего тебе, сын дочери моего отца? – спросил Торин, взмахнул руками и чуть не наебнулся с кровати.  
Фили потер коленку и криво улыбнулся, сначала Торину, а потом и мне:  
\- Дядя, Двалин, вы только сильно не беспокойтесь, хорошо?  
Я как-то сразу немного протрезвел. Торин, судя по сопению, - тоже.  
\- Мы гулять пошли и решили на лося Трандуила вблизи посмотреть. Нашли стойло, там почти и не закрыто было, Кили погладить захотел, подошел поближе, а лось почему-то испугался.  
\- Живой? – мрачно перебил Торин.  
\- Кили? Кили живой, да, плечо вывихнул, но я уже вправил.  
\- А лось? – спросил я, уже понимая, что нихера хорошего в ответ не услышу.  
Фили помолчал и опустил глаза.  
\- Лось тоже живой. Наверное. Он сбежал.  
Вломить бы этим полудуркам!  
Но сначала надо было найти лося, и мы пошли искать. Торин, конечно же, уперся и потащил с собой лук, хотя нахера нам лук? Подстрелить лося, положить в загон и делать вид, что так и было? Мы с Фили взяли по мотку веревки.  
Вел нас Кили, молча вел, у поганца хватило мозгов понять, что лучше сейчас не заводить беседы, особенно на тему, как он просто шел мимо и все случайно вышло.  
Искали долго, я с ног до головы был в паутине и злоебучих колючках, которые росли, кажется, везде, где только можно. Последней каплей был птенец, который вывалился из гнезда, потому что Торин бешено пинал дерево. Птенец запищал, от страха обгадился и начал клевать все вокруг – и все это у меня на голове.  
В общем, я объяснил всем, что силы мои на исходе и нужно их восстановить, и вернулся в пещеры. Распихал по карманам пол-ящика бутыльков, пару выпил в комнате и почти в хорошем настроении пошел на поиски. С бутыльками Оина дело стало веселее, ну, то есть лось так и не нашелся, но переживать мы стали меньше.  
А Фили с Кили так вообще придумали новый способ: принялись орать на весь лес, лось, мол, возвращайся домой, мы тебя не тронем.  
Торин слушал-слушал, а потом пихнул меня в бок и спросил:  
\- Двалин, а разве лось нас понимает?  
Точно!  
\- Кили! – заорал я. – Зови лося по-эльфийски, он же вас не понимает!  
\- Я не знаю, как, - проорал он в ответ и продолжил.  
Мы поискали под каждым кустом и за каждое дерево заглянули, вглубь леса, конечно, не пошли, если он туда убежал, наверняка сгинул, а раз так, незачем и стараться. Наконец Торин вроде разглядел что-то, выхватил лук и выстрелил. К счастью, не попал. Мы понеслись ловить проклятое копытное и даже поймали, вот только это был не лось, а олень.  
\- Похож! – решил я, удерживая вырывающуюся тварь за передние копыта, и все согласились.  
Отволокли оленя в загон, заперли. Торин еще раз внимательно его оглядел и задумчиво сказал:  
\- По-моему, маловат.  
\- Маловат, - ответил я, - но где мы тебе побольше сейчас возьмем? Пусть пока постоит, мы с тобой спать пойдем, а эти двое искать дальше будут.  
\- Постоит-то постоит, но нахера? Сразу ведь видно, что не тот, ладно, мелкий, так и рогов совсем нет.  
\- Я знаю, как рога сделать! – и Кили рассказал свою идею.  
Идея была отличная. Через полчаса лось был готов – и выглядел он как родной брат настоящего.  
Ну, то есть нам так показалось.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> лось нашелся, а минздрав предупреждает - если что-то кажется удачным, когда вы пьяны, скорее всего это не так))

Мы вернулись в покои и легли спать. То есть я лег, а Торин все нудел:  
\- Идиоты, блядь, на мою голову, всем пиздец завтра будет, а только все наладилось с этими эльфами сраными. Нет, блядь, погладить им лося чужого надо. Нет бы сказать, что им лось нужен, что я, блядь, не нашел бы им лося? – время от времени он прерывался, чтобы залить еще бутылек-другой, и продолжал.  
Я пил молча. Сначала пытался завернуться поплотнее в одеяло, чтобы не слышать, но бубнеж все равно пробивался, да и душно было в комнате. Вообще, я уже давно понял, если что меня и доканает, это будет не враг в битве и не орочья засада, это будет Торин, который, блядь, так и не научился вовремя замолкать.  
\- Давай спать, а? – предложил я, когда он в пятый раз начал повторять про ебаного лося и идиотских эльфов, которые не умеют стойла запирать.  
\- Давай, - вздохнул он, пробурчал что-то про друга-мудака, получил от меня по ребрам и замолк.  
Я наконец закрыл глаза.  
Утро наступило ужасно быстро. Я проснулся от бешеной жажды, толком еще не протрезвев. Продрал глаза, огляделся – ничего жидкого кроме бормотухи не было. Пнул Торина, сказал, что пойду за водой, он захрапел еще громче и отвернулся, а я с трудом побрел на поиски.  
В коридоре пришлось остановиться, я привалился к стене, пару раз выдохнул-вдохнул и сделал пробный шаг. В ушах зазвенело. Я потряс головой, но это не помогло, звенеть стало громче, а потом еще громче. А, понял я, это не в голове, это на самом деле что-то звенит. Я открыл глаза.  
На меня несся разъяренный леший со звенящим монстром на привязи.  
Я закрыл глаза. Звон не исчез. Я снова посмотрел. Леший тоже никуда не делся. И монстр. Всякое случается, решил я, развернулся и поковылял к покоям.  
\- Стоять! – рявкнул леший.  
Нет, это он не мне.  
\- Стоять, говорю! – проорал он еще раз уже совсем рядом. Я обернулся.  
\- Что это такое?! – спросил он и подтолкнул монстра вперед.  
Я пригляделся. И не монстр вовсе: просто осел, к которому кто-то зачем-то привязал несколько небольших кустов. Один торчал между ушей, и мешал бедному зверю нормально держать голову, два – по бокам, еще один был примотан к заднице. И кто только додумался?  
Осел весь был в земле, в листьях, а звенел, потому что мучители кроме веревок обмотали его еще и нитками с серебряными бусинами, страшно похожими на бусины, которые были у Фили и Кили на рубахах.  
И тут я понял. И вспомнил.  
\- Я спрашиваю, что это такое, мастер гном? – очень тихо и как-то, признаться, очень страшно спросил леший.  
Брат всегда говорил, что язык – мой главный враг, но в этот раз он мог бы мной гордиться. Я не ответил, что это осел в кустах. Я вообще ничего не ответил, только незаметно шагнул поближе к двери. Валить отсюда надо, и быстро.  
Хотя нет, не надо валить, надо извиниться, да. Я начал, но как-то неправильно, потому что после моего:  
\- Понимаете…  
Леший тонко завизжал, что нет, нихуя он не понимает, где его любимый лось, и какого хера к этому ослу привязаны его любимые кусты из закрытого сада, и как, блядь, нам в голову пришло это сделать?  
Он бы продолжил, но тут осел громко чихнул, и куст с задницы упал лешему на ногу. Он весь побелел и начал молча глотать воздух, а мне стало его, и осла, и даже кусты жалко. Напряг память, но никаких изящных извинений в голову не пришло. Поэтому я решил рассказать все по порядку.  
Леший слушал, и по его лицу я видел, это была хуевая идея. А потом, на моменте со стрелой, которую Торин пустил в лося, который оказался оленем, который оказался ослом, перебил меня и начал орать. По-эльфийски, но я решил на это не указывать. В конце концов, ему надо пар выпустить.  
Орал он знатно, этого не отнять. Я понимал через слово, да и не уверен, что правильно. Мне вот что было интересно, бросится ли брат на выручку, когда леший нас в темницу швырнет, и можно ли оттуда сбежать без хоббита? Еще мне было интересно, можно ли прервать разговор ненадолго, чтобы я попить чего нашел, но этого я тоже не спрашивал. Наконец леший вроде начал успокаиваться. Я воспользовался секундной паузой и начал говорить все извинения, которые приходили в голову. Объяснил, что Фили и Кили всю ночь ищут его драгоценность и обязательно найдут, и обязательно живым, да что может случиться с великолепным скакуном, который всю битву без царапины прошел? В тот самый момент, когда леший стал своего обычного цвета и начал что-то спокойно мне отвечать, с грохотом распахнулась дверь покоев, оттуда вывалился лохматый Торин и, не открывая глаза, спросил у меня:  
\- Хули ж ты так орешь, уебище лесное?  
Я не обиделся. Вот только стоял он лицом к лешему, и да, неловко получилось.  
Я решил не дожидаться реакции и стал извиняться еще раз, и даже начал рассказывать историю, почему мы друг друга лесным уебищем называем, когда настроение не очень, правда, на полуслове замолк, потому что история эта была связана с давним визитом лешего в Эребор. Но тут подхватил Торин и изящно, по-королевски извинился за неподобающее высказывание в адрес лесного владыки и неподобающий вид. Потом он увидел осла, поперхнулся фразой, медленно выдохнул, сказал мне:  
\- Говорил же, что маловат, - повернулся к лешему, поклонился: - прошу простить меня.  
Запер дверь в покои и заржал, как последняя сука! А мне было не смешно. Леший покраснел, я уже представил, как нас бросают в темницу – если не на съедение паукам, когда в коридор забежал растрепанный Кили:  
\- Дядя! Двалин! Нашли! Мы нашли лося!  
Он оказался живым и нашелся в соседнем загоне, где спокойно спал всю ночь. Поэтому из пещеры нас не выкинули, но, кажется, все политические старания брата пошли к херам и никаких уступок на провизию у Эребора не будет.  
А еще так и не нашелся хозяин осла. Торин предложил его подарить Беорну, но я решил себе оставить, назову как-нибудь воинственно, научу с врагами биться, загляденье будет, а не зверь. Правда, боялся он меня, в сено зарыться пытался, когда я подходил, но это ладно, это пройдет.  
Весь день от нас с Торином не отходили вооруженные эльфы, и, признаться, я даже понимал лешего. Фили и Кили спали до заката, а вечером, после прощального ужина, на котором было очень тихо, помогали собраться.  
Мы с Торином глянули в сторону бормотухи, но как-то вместе решили, что нахуй, и так отлично все.  
На рассвете мы покинули эльфийские пещеры и шагнули в Лихолесье. Осел пытался вырваться, но я держал крепко. А леший даже пожелал удачного пути. Понятно, что он имел в виду, сдохните в мучениях, ублюдки, но мы все равно поблагодарили. А я еще и улыбнулся.  
Отношения с соседями, это важно. Нужно их беречь.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> животный магнетизм, говорящая белка и завязка на правду или вызов))

Мало того, что у меня был осел, который сначала все грыз веревку и норовил сбежать, а потом увидел жопу паука вдалеке, решил, что я его лучший друг, и теперь не отходил от меня ни на шаг. Мало того, что у Торина открылась рана, а у нас не было ни одного лекарственного настоя, только бормотуха, которую в рану не зальешь. Мало того, что настроение в лесу было поганее некуда, и даже Кили и Фили шли с понурым видом, и не хотелось ни петь, ни пить, ни разговаривать.  
В общем, на третий день со мной заговорила белка. Черная белка с красными глазами и драным хвостом, она прыгала недалеко от нас, а потом неожиданно выскочила на ветку прямо у меня перед носом и ясно изрекла:  
\- Друзья животных – мои друзья.  
Я, конечно, охуел и остановился, все врезались мне в спину, и мы чуть не повалились с дороги, и я решил, что задремал на ходу. В Лихолесье и не такое случается.  
Второй раз она появилась вечером на привале. Кили менял Торину повязку, Фили сидел в карауле, а я пялился в костер и заставлял себя радоваться хоть тому хорошему, что есть – сверху херачил дождь, мы слышали, но из-за густой листвы на нас ничего не капало. Белка прыгнула на спину ослу, который сразу же заревел и попытался скинуть ее, пробежала по нашим вещам и остановилась передо мной:  
\- Ну что, красавица, поехали кататься? – и забралась на дерево.  
В этот раз ее слышали все. Торин позабыл о ране и только по земле не катался от хохота, Кили и Фили ржали немногим тише, осел спрятал голову мне под руку, а белка сидела где-то на ветках и пьяно пела эльфийскую песню. Охуенный вечер выдался.   
Третий раз случился, когда я пробивал дорогу сквозь очередные злоебучие заросли. Черная скотина снова появилась передо мной, почесала макушку смутно знакомым жестом, потрясла лапой и сообщила:  
\- Солнышко светит, курочка клюет!  
\- Съеби, белка, - ответил я тихо, чтобы остальные не услышали.   
Она оглядела меня с ног до головы, сказала:  
\- Эх, красота-та какая! – и ускакала.  
Нет, я, конечно, не раз слышал о своем животном магнетизме, но почему-то всегда другое представлял. Что-то, что не похоже, блядь, на преследующую меня говорящую белку из Лихолесья. Я шел, херачил по веткам, думал об этом и как-то не сразу обратил внимание, что осел верещит, а Фили, наоборот, затих. Вот так отвлечешься на минутку, а там пауки напали!  
Их было всего трое, и, судя по охуевшему писку, они не ожидали нас встретить. Двоих мы завалили, а вот третий сбежал, поэтому мы ускорились и весь день шли без остановок. А утром, после привала, выяснилось, что Кили умудрился проебать большую часть нашей воды.  
Торин, конечно же, взбесился. Он еще не до конца простил Кили за лося, еще и рана, еще и вода – я мог его понять.   
\- Все, - объявил он, - настало время!  
И принялся высказывать позору нашего рода все, что накопилось. Начал, правда, очень уж издалека, с того, как Кили первый раз сумел выстрелить из лука и попал мне в ногу. Я не обижался и забыл уже, а вот Торин, лично обучавший ребенка, тогда страшно оскорбился – и, оказывается, запомнил.  
Фили послушал эту историю, подошел к Торину и радостно хлопнул его по больному плечу:  
\- Ладно тебе, дядя, ты так две недели рассказывать будешь.   
В общем, Торин перестал с ними разговаривать. И делал это так активно, что к вечеру мне хотелось придушить всю троицу.  
\- Двалин! – орал он каждые несколько минут. – Не мог бы ты напомнить Кили, что мне пора поменять повязку?  
\- Кили, поменяй ебучую повязку! – орал я ответ.  
Потом оказывалось, что он ее херово затянул, а вдобавок еще и меч херово с утра заточил. А у Фили разболтались завязки и косы были криво заплетены. А кто-то из них трогал моего осла.  
Короче, когда я снова увидел белку, я ей сразу сказал:  
\- Я охуеть не в настроении сейчас.  
Белка наклонила голову и объявила:  
\- И тебя вылечат!  
\- Вот лучше бы и вправду привела целителя, чем ерунду болтать.   
Белка ненадолго замерла, кивнула и убежала. Сзади раздался рев Торина:  
\- Двалин! Твой осел меня лягнул!  
\- Тогда и с ним, блядь, перестань разговаривать! – не сдержался я.   
Не знаю уж, чем это их так рассмешило, но Торин проржался, успокоился, признал, что погорячился, и все помирились. На привале я все поглядывал на бормотуху, и Торин тоже на нее смотрел, но выпить мы не решились, Лихолесье – все-таки не место для отдыха.  
\- А давайте играть? – предложил Кили. – Мне эльфы про интересную игру рассказали!  
\- Руки оторву и в жопу засуну, – беззлобно перебил Торин.  
Кили испугано замолчал. Я пихнул Торина коленкой.  
\- Что тебе там эльфы? – спросил он.  
\- Эльфы игру рассказали. Правда или действие называется, правила простые, все по очереди задают вопросы, отвечать на них нужно правдиво, а если не хочешь отвечать, нужно выполнить задание.  
\- Какое задание? – спросил я.  
\- Какое-нибудь веселое, тот, кто спрашивает, придумывает. Шутку рассказать или песню спеть, например.   
\- А вопросы какие? Будто ты о нас чего-то не знаешь, - подозрительно посмотрел на Кили Торин.  
\- Я много чего не знаю, - хитро улыбнулся Кили. – Вопросы личные. Почему, например, вас всех и даже маму наказали на полгода, когда Трандуил в Эребор приезжал. Ну или про первый поцелуй рассказать.  
Торин закашлялся. Я в красках вспомнил наш первый поцелуй. Ни рассказывать о нем, ни слушать не хотелось.  
\- Знаешь, Кили, - начал я, - это, конечно, хорошая игра. Но в нее лучше в другом месте поиграть.   
Фили попытался возразить, но его прервал бешеный треск и грохот справа от дороги. Мы вскочили, выхватили оружие, но сделать ничего не успели, мимо нас – в миллиметре от руки Фили – пронеслась упряжка Радагаста. Пронеслась и исчезла в темноте. Издалека донеслось:  
\- Говорил же тебе, нет здесь никого!  
Мы переглянулись.   
\- Позвать? – неуверенно спросил Фили и посмотрел на свою руку.  
\- Лучше не надо, - ответили мы с Торином.  
На дорогу выскочила всклокоченная белка, бешено проорала:  
\- Мое сердце из золота, я спасу тебя от холода! – и ускакала за упряжкой.  
\- Или вот, отличный вопрос для игры, - сказал Кили и заржал. – Почему тебя так животные любят?  
Настучать бы ему по голове, но наследник все-таки, да и не ребенок уже. Тем более тут как раз снова затрещали ветки и вернулся Радагаст, в этот раз остановился рядом с нами, а не прохерачил мимо. На плече у него сидела белка.  
\- Нет времени объяснять! – проорал он, вытащил что-то из кармана и съел. – Запрыгивайте, и помчимся!  
Мы переглянулись с Торином, и я кивнул. Лучше такой волшебник, чем никакого, поэтому мы запрыгнули, ну, то есть скорее взгромоздились, потому что осел и раненый Торин не слишком прыгучи.  
\- Эх, красавица, прокачу! – заорал Радагаст на весь лес и щелкнул пальцами.  
И мы помчались.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> котики, важное! рейтинг у текста не просто так, и я отдельно предупреждаю - здесь употребляют наркотические вещества и мешают их с алкоголем  
> а еще здесь самая лаконичная в мире дринкинг-гейм))  
> и про Радагаста. сначала планировалось, что он будет косплеить четвертого доктора. в том, что белка цитирует советские фильмы, а волшебник поет шансон, автор предлагает винить википедию, по которой один из вариантов этимологии имени – славянское божество))

Радагаст оказался охуенным мужиком!  
Сначала мы, конечно, немного растерялись, когда он примчал нас к своей избушке, бросил снаружи, а сам страшно загрохотал внутри. Но потом он нас пригласил, подлатал Торина, угостил осла пучком ярко- голубой травы, а нам предложил разделить ужин:  
\- Простите-простите, - бормотал он, пока расставлял тарелки, - ничего королевского предложить не могу, но вот, чем богаты, тем и рады, - и он бухнул посреди стола горшок с дымящейся жижей.  
Жижа оказалась отменной! Это было что-то навроде рагу с грибами, я так толком и не понял, из чего именно, но какая разница, когда ужин горячий и сытный, а после него так хорошо и спокойно? И даже странный сладкий запах вокруг перестал раздражать.  
Фили и Кили помогли хозяину с посудой, мы с Торином достали трубки, но Радагаст замахал руками и снова принялся бегать:  
\- Зачем же вы? Давайте я вас своим табаком угощу? Лучший табак во всем Средиземье, хотя хоббиты и не согласны, но разве ж они понимают? Только я понимаю, да еще Гендальф немножко.  
Он достал затейливую деревянную штуку, цилиндр с длинной трубкой сбоку, плеснул внутрь воды, сверху положил тонкую пластину, на нее – мокрый ком табака и поджег его. По комнате пополз густой сладкий дым. Радагаст с силой затянулся из трубки и протянул ее мне:  
\- Вот! Вот это и есть лучший табак, который вам доводилось пробовать, дорогой Двалин.  
Я с опаской взял трубку. А ведь не обманул! Табак был крепкий и странноватый, на вкус он отдавал мятой и еще какой-то травой. Мне стало весело и легко, когда я затянулся, а губы как-то сами растянулись в улыбку. С остальными случилось то же, и какое-то время мы сидели молча, передавали трубку по кругу и наслаждались радагастовым зельем. Потом Торин вспомнил:  
\- А в чем срочность была, хозяин?  
Радагаст удивленно посмотрел на него:  
\- Срочность? Никакой срочности не было, король, - он почесал бороду. – А! Пагадор второй день беспокоился и требовал, чтобы я кого-то спас. Вроде как вас. Вас ведь? Падагор, ты где? Я тех спас?  
К нему прибежала белка, запрыгнула на плечо и объявила:  
\- Мэри, налей им нашего специального пива! – и ускакала наружу.  
\- Вас, значит, - подтвердил Радагаст.  
\- Какой магией вы животное говорить научили, волшебник? – спросил Фили.  
\- Какое животное?  
\- Белку, - ответил я.  
\- Белка разговаривает?! – Радагаст вскочил и едва не уронил стол вместе со штуковиной для курения. – Сама? Словами?  
\- Она только что сидела на вашем плече и разговаривала, добрый друг.  
\- А, это! Это она не разговаривает, только повторяет, что от меня или еще где слышит, как птички обученные, знаете?  
Я нихера не знал, и узнавать не слишком хотелось. Но Радагаст все равно принялся рассказывать про птиц и про белку, что она ужасно влюбчивая и обожает всех, в ком дохера нежности. Фили и Кили хихикали, Торин давился дымом, чтобы не заржать, а я повторял про себя наставления брата, что молчание – дороже мифрила, и смотрел, как осел пошатываясь бродил по избушке. Наконец он тяжело сел, так, что задрожал пол – и бормотуха в наших сундуках.  
\- О! – воскликнул Радагаст. - Кому-то пора выйти проветриться.  
Я вынес осла на улицу, а Торин в это время предложил хозяину отведать нашего пойла. Тот с удовольствием согласился, и мы выпили. И еще покурили.  
В общем, когда Кили предложил поиграть в свою эльфийскую игру, я уже не был слишком против.  
Радагаст выслушал правила, покивал и сказал:  
\- Хорошая игра. Только, может, сначала в другую поиграем? Она совсем простая, мы придумываем слово, и, когда кто-то его говорит, все пьют.  
Вот это – правильная игра! Я глянул на Торина, он сказал:  
\- Надо запомнить и наших научить.  
Мы задумались над словом, но Радагаст нас спас.  
\- Пусть будет слово Мэри!  
\- По-моему, мы не слишком часто говорим Мэри? – неуверенно сказал Фили.  
Радагаст хитро улыбнулся, махнул на него рукой и задумчиво запел:  
_Зима случайная застала в южном городе,_  
Дрожат огни, в дыму причал качается.  
Любовь отчалила по ледяной воде  
Той лодкой, что не возвращаются!  
А потом ударил в ладоши и начал уже весело:  
\- Мэри, Мэри, Мэри, Мэри! Красавица моя! Мэри, Мэри, Мэри, Мэри? – он остановился и спросил: - Отчего вы не пьете? Каждый раз надо, когда слово говорят.  
В общем, песню тоже надо запомнить. Когда она кончилась, мы совсем были готовы играть во все, что угодно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> текст песни с небольшими изменениями - Александр Вдовин, Портовая


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> правда или вызов, внезапно немножко ангста и два обещанных поцелуя, ой, а даже три получилось))

Первый вопрос задал Торин. Сперва он помолчал, крепко затянулся радагастовой трубкой и ткнул пальцем в Кили:  
\- Помнишь, как лет пятьдесят назад у меня каким-то злобным чародейством завязки из всей обуви пропали, а ты еще бородой матери клялся, что их кто-то другой стащил?  
Кили кивнул.  
\- Вот мой вопрос: ты или не ты?  
Кили ответил сразу же:  
\- Я выбираю действие, дядя.  
Торин стал возмущаться, но я уже не слушал, Радагаст объяснял мне устройство штуки для курения, а потом пообещал наладить поставки своего табака в Эребор. В общем, когда мы уже договаривались о цене на первую партию, выяснилось, что Торин не вполне понял правила игры.  
Фили и Кили на двоих должны были вымыть пол в избушке и на чердаке, наколоть волшебнику дров на полгода вперед, вычистить хлев, принести воду и выучить наизусть три главы из учебника истории и четыре – из методик ведения политических дискуссий.   
Фили обиженно бубнел, что действие должно быть смешным и несложным, а Кили молча кусал губы и явно жалел, что затеял эту игру.   
\- Следующий вопрос! – объявил Торин. – Как случилось так, что вы, оставшись смотреть за пони, проебали сразу двух и не заметили тролля? Фили, твоя очередь отвечать.  
Фили жалобно посмотрел на меня, пришлось вмешаться:  
\- Торин, завязывай их обижать. Слушай новые правила, вопросы задаем по очереди, но ты спрашиваешь или меня, или нашего гостеприимного хозяина.  
Тот встрепенулся:  
\- Нет, нет, я не участвую, друзья мои! Я могу быть наблюдателем, чтобы правила по справедливости соблюдались, - он закрыл глаза и захрапел.   
\- Значит, ты спрашиваешь только меня.  
\- Хорошо! – Торин недобро сверкнул глазами. – Спрошу тебя. Скажи-ка мне, Двалин…  
\- Стой! Сейчас очередь Кили.  
Кили задумался, хлебнул из бутылька и задал свой вопрос:  
\- Дядя. Расскажи про свой первый поцелуй.  
Ну ничему ведь жизнь не учит олуха!  
Торин повернулся ко мне:  
\- Правила он тут поменял. Хорошо. Давным-давно, мы с Двалином пригласили двух гномок шахты вечером посмотреть. А потом решили, - я вздохнул, и Торин исправился: - хорошо, я решил, - я вздохнул еще раз, - хорошо! Я два дня ходил за Двалином и угрожал ему, не помню уже чем, и он согласился, что нельзя ударить лицом в грязь и нужно потренироваться. Фрерин стащил в библиотеке книжку, и мы по ней учились. Друг на друге. Все.  
Все-то все, но я сразу вспомнил, как мы идиотски сталкивались лбами, носами, и нихера не получалось, хотя Фрерин рассказывал по книжке, как надо встать и куда что повернуть и положить. Под конец у меня трещал лоб, потому что Торин долбил по нему хуже дятла, и я потребовал, чтобы Фрерин нам помог.  
Вот где-то когда он одной рукой вертел голову Торина, а другой держал перед носом картинку, когда Торин упорно пихал мне в рот язык, а я пытался его обнять и по спине погладить, как в другой главе написано было, вот на этом всем в покои и ворвались злющие брат и Траин. Пиздюлей мы тогда получили знатных, Фили и Кили такие и не снились. Сперва за то, что во взрослую библиотеку забрались, потом за то, что книжку своровали, и напоследок, уже так, чтобы было, – за то, что не к наставникам пошли, а сами учились. И никаких гномок, ясен хер, вечером у нас не было.  
Я залился целым бутыльком и затянулся. Сколько лет прошло, а от воспоминаний все равно сердце защемило. Я глянул на Кили и позабыл о грусти, он сидел и с ужасом смотрел на Торина, который с непроницаемой мордой постукивал пальцами по столу. Запах сладкого дыма стал заглушаться ощущением надвигающегося пиздеца.  
Спас всех Радагаст. Он с грохотом повалился с лавки, быстро вскочил на ноги, несколько секунд удивленно разглядывал нас, а потом начал тараторить:  
\- Какая ночь сегодня красивая, какая замечательная ночь. Вот что, друзья мои, я вам скажу! Вы двое, - он кивнул нам с Торином, - уже не подойдете, вам отдохнуть надо, а вы, молодежь, айда со мной! У меня тут неподалеку есть знакомая речка, так у нее такие дочки! Ах! Всю жизнь потом песни им слагать будете!   
Фили вскочил и дернул за собой Кили, тот пошатнулся, ухватился за стол:  
\- Я не могу к речке, у меня Тауриэль!  
\- А мы ей не расскажем. И дядя с Двалином не расскажут, правда?  
\- Не расскажем, - пообещал я, а Торин попросил:  
\- Только домой не тащи в этот раз.  
Радагаст распихал по карманам какие-то склянки, огляделся, похлопал меня по плечу:  
\- Ты за главного! Себастьяну много не наливайте, и вообще не наливайте, если сам не попросит. Мазь для раны вот, если заболит, намажь погуще, и сразу отпустит.  
Через несколько мгновений они уже были в упряжке, и он весело орал:  
\- Эх, залетные!   
А Фили и Кили так же весело распевали песню про Мэри. Когда снаружи стало тихо, я встал:  
\- Надо осла проверить.   
\- А идешь тогда куда?  
Я ухмыльнулся и вышел на улицу. От свежести голова чуть прояснилась, ровно настолько, чтобы понять, с бормотухой на сегодня пора заканчивать. Осел, а рядом с ним еж и белка мирно спали на сене.  
Я запрокинул голову – с радагастовой поляны было видно небо, звезды переливались зеленым и медленно кружились, я засмотрелся и пришел в себя, когда меня пихнул Торин.  
\- Ты как?  
\- В порядке. Ты? – вид у него был совсем не королевский. – Спать пойдем?  
Он привалился к моему плечу:  
\- Погоди пока спать. Слышал же, волшебник сказал, замечательная ночь. Надо любоваться.  
Мы полюбовались. Потом полюбовались еще.   
Потом Торин начал сползать на землю, и я его поставил. Мы полюбовались еще немного.  
\- Оно ведь никогда легче не станет?   
\- Не знаю, Двалин. У меня не становится.  
Мне вдруг вспомнилось, как мама в детстве гладила по голове и целовала в лоб, и сразу беды отступали. Но у нас все как всегда вышло. По голове-то я его погладил, а когда наклонился поцеловать, он задрал голову. И пизданул меня лбом, конечно же, и поспешил сунуть язык мне в рот, и воняли мы один другого хуже, и еле на ногах держались.  
Только в этот раз Фрерин рядом не суетился, и я знал, куда руки положить.  
\- Так и не научился, смотрю.  
\- Не до того было, - и он поцеловал меня еще раз. По-нормальному.   
Потом мы долго стояли лбом ко лбу. В голове было пусто и хорошо.  
\- А все равно мы молодцы с тобой.   
\- Вообще молодцы, – согласился он и неожиданно предложил: - Слушай! Раз у нас волшебник есть, пойдем у пауков твои топоры отберем? А если не согласится, припугнем, что Совету случайно проболтаемся насчет речных дочек и зелья его хитроумного.  
Блядь. А ведь прав был Радагаст, крылась во мне нежность. Как крылась, так и вытекла сейчас разом, мне захорошело, потеплело, я улыбнулся и потрепал Торина по здоровому плечу. Слова не шли, но он и так все понял.   
Потом мы еще полюбовались звездами и пошли спать, и наебнулись всего-то несколько раз во дворе и один – дома.  
И уснули.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> медленное похмельное утро

\- Шушушу, - сказал мне кто-то в ухо, - шушушушу!  
\- Не, нахер, - прохрипел я и попробовал уснуть снова.  
\- Шушушу?  
Я махнул рукой и отвернулся.  
\- Шушушушу! Шушушушушу!! – звук удалялся, а потом и затих.  
Я отпихнул Торина, устроился поудобнее и уже начал проваливаться в сон, когда с одной стороны снова началось:  
\- Шушушу!  
А с другой:  
\- Голова – предмет темный. Изучению не подлежит.  
\- Иди спать, белка, - ответил я. Она забралась мне на плечо, а я решил делать вид, что не замечаю. И того, что она полезла на голову, тоже. И того, что подергала волосы.  
Если не замечать, рано или поздно уйдет. Белка уселась на виске и вздохнула. Повозила хвостом мне по лицу. Со стороны Торина продолжалось возмущенное шуршание.  
\- Коли лекарь сыт - и больному легче! – сообщила она и погладила меня по уху. Торин зашевелился и начал махать руками.  
\- Белка, - начал я и взвыл от ужасной боли. Ебаная черная тварь пыталась что-то в меня запихать!  
С воплем вскочил Торин:  
\- Блядский еж!  
Из ладони у него торчала длинная иголка. Мы постояли, я с орехом, он – и с иголкой. Снизу донеслось задумчивое:  
\- Шушушу.  
Белка почесала голову и снова сказала про лекаря.  
\- Я тебе, блядь, пошуршусь, - пробурчал Торин и выдрал иголку.  
\- Может, они есть просят?  
\- Пиздюлей они просят. Чем их кормить?  
Мы огляделись. Беспорядок был, как будто здесь не четыре гнома с магом вечер провели, а десяток и тех, и других месяц обретался. В компании с гоблинами и горными троллями.  
Я отправился искать кладовку, а Торин начал прибираться.  
\- И это он Кили упертым называет, - пожаловался я белке, пока снимал с полок и показывал ежу продукты, - а сам? Это же волшебника дом, тут, может, все так и должно быть? Сейчас потрогает что-нибудь и в лягушку ебучую превратится. Или, блядь, в олифанта.  
\- И тебя вылечат, - ответила белка.  
\- А ты чего выебываешься? – спросил я у ежа, который недовольно шуршал на все, что я ему показывал. – Хочешь есть – ешь, не хочешь – не ешь.  
Оказывается, ежи едят молоко. Когда я нашел кувшин и показал ему, он подпрыгнул и выдал мне радостное шуршание.  
\- Тебе что-то надо? – спросил я у белки, пока складывал сосиски и хлеб для нас с Торином.  
\- Солнышко светит, курочка клюет! – объявила она и убежала. Значит, не голодная.  
В покоях оказалось намного чище, а Торин, к счастью, ни в кого не превратился. Я намазал его рану, мы позавтракали, заварили чай, ну, то есть что-то похожее на чай, и я начал с трудом припоминать вечер.  
\- Торин? Мне приснилось, или ты меня вчера поцеловал?  
\- Нет. Это ты меня поцеловал, - и он весь засветился, как всегда делал, когда придумывал несмешную шутку, - а я вежливо ответил.  
\- Дурная ты башка, король, – вздохнул я. Странно. Если дело дошло до поцелуев, значит, вчера мы перестарались с бормотухой. А голова совсем не болела.  
\- Сам ты король. Нет, сам ты дурная башка! – у Торина, похоже, тоже все было в порядке.  
Он попытался дать мне подзатыльник и легко получил по ребрам в ответ. Потом вскочил, радостно проорал:  
\- Не сметь бить Короля-под-Горой! – и бросился на меня.  
Мы ржали и бегали друг за другом по дому, и я вдруг вспомнил:  
\- Фили и Кили!  
Торин врезался в меня:  
\- Блядь!  
В доме ни их, ни волшебника не оказалось. Мы вышли во двор, там бродил и жевал траву осел.  
\- Может, он знает, куда они делись? – спросил Торин и похлопал меня по плечу: - Спроси.  
\- Я тебе, блядь, что ли именитый укротитель? – я повернулся к ослу, у которого так до сих пор и не было имени: - Слушай, осел, ты не знаешь, где Фили и Кили?  
\- И Радагаст, про него тоже спроси, - подсказал Торин.  
\- И Радагаст?  
Осел закатил глаза и пошел в сторону хлева. Там нашлись и упряжка, и разноголосо храпящая куча из зайцев, волшебника и наших.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал я ослу. Тот фыркнул и удалился.  
\- Окатить бы их водой ледяной!  
\- Волшебника, наверное, не надо.  
\- Верно. Пусть спят тогда, - Торин развернулся к дому, а я зачем-то сосчитал торчащие ноги.  
\- Торин, глянь. Тут, кажется, Кили нет.  
Кили не было. Торин сразу же завел любимое про ебаный в рот, ну что с ним делать, не наследник, а пиздец, вот мы в его годы… И тут из-за дома послышался ритмичный стук. Мы пошли туда.  
Помятый Кили колол дрова.  
\- Доброе утро, дядя, Двалин!  
\- Доброе, - ответил я и вспомнил что-то про речных дочерей, к которым они вроде как ездили ночью. – Как речные девицы?  
\- Плохо, - ответил он, состроил увлеченное лицо и продолжил херачить по деревяшке.  
Торин вздохнул.  
\- Плохо – значит?  
\- Плохо – значит плохо. Говорил же, что мне туда нельзя. Могли бы и остановить, между прочим.  
\- Кили, ты лучше расскажи нормально, - попросил я.  
\- Нечего рассказывать. Фили и Радагаст там своим занимались, а у меня Тауриэль. Я ее люблю. Мы в кости играли.  
\- Сколько должен?  
\- Триста золотых монет и два рубина с кулак размером.  
Охуеть, поиграл! Я глянул на Торина. Тот улыбался:  
\- Ну и ладно. Главное, что с собой не притащил!  
Кили выдохнул и тоже улыбнулся:  
\- А я думал, ругать будете. Опять. Решил, вот, начну хоть дрова колоть, может, смягчишься, - он снова принялся херачить поленья, но уже повеселее.  
\- Пойдем завтракать, герой, - позвал Торин, и мы пошли в дом.  
Когда Кили поел, мы помогли ему с дровами. И за водой сходили вместе. Уже совсем пришло время будить Радагаста и Фили, и Торин вслух пожалел, что водой не окатишь. Кили сказал:  
\- Можно-можно, Радагаст хороший, он не обидится.  
И правда, не обиделся. А после того, как поговорил с ежом и белкой, так вообще объявил меня другом всех волшебников. Поэтому, наверное, когда Торин предложил устроить набег в паучье логово за моими топорами, он сразу согласился.  
\- Сперва нужно составить план! – он разложил на столе карту леса, и мы сели составлять.  
Только Фили не сел. Слишком занят был тем, что расплетал косы, вытаскивал из них водоросли и заплетал заново. И все больше и больше краснел.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> автор всех любит-целует и предупреждает, что продолжение появится не раньше вторника-среды, потому что пасхальные выходные, которые надо отдыхать, зарплатки, которые надо тратить, и алкоголь, который надо пить))


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> а здесь у нас о том, что главное - это правильная мотивация)))  
> и большое человеческое спасибо эмили бронте и ее собакам, в честь которых названы топоры, потому что слово grasper переводится или красивенько или по смыслу, но не и то и то сразу(

План был простой и охуенный.   
Первая проблема была в том, что простые и охуенные планы никогда не удаются. Второй проблемой был Торин.   
В общем, я считал, что ему лучше остаться в доме и не соваться к паукам с раной. Торин считал, что он ебучий король и я ему не указ. Я считал, что его величество может идти нахуй со своими заявлениями, потому что сделаем, как я сказал. Торин считал, что нехуй ронять его авторитет перед наследниками, и делать мы будем, как он сказал.  
Фили и Кили молчали. Я начинал беситься.   
Когда я в сотый раз объяснял этому герою, что топоры мои, значит и решаю тоже я, а он перебивал меня и нес чушь о том, что никуда я без него не поеду, вмешался Радагаст. Перестал бегать и собирать склянки по покоям, пихнул Фили и предложил:  
\- Можно одному в питье усыпляющего зелья подмешать.  
\- Можно, - согласился тот. - Которому?  
\- Да любому, - пожал плечами Радагаст. – Главное – не переборщить, а то я так однажды Гендальфу от бессонницы налил, а разбудить только через месяц смог. Ох, он возмущался, мол, весь в земле, в траве, и синички в бороде поселились. Выгнал бедняжек! Еще и обиделся, что я его в подвале бросил! А куда я его здесь положу?   
В общем, я решил, что Торин едет с нами, если пообещает сильно не высовываться и больной рукой не размахивать. Торин согласился и признал, что я всегда могу найти отличное решение.  
Перед выходом мы еще раз повторили план. Мы приезжаем, страшно и громко орем, Радагаст делает заклинания, птицы и белки прикрывают нас сверху и тоже орут, пауки обращаются в бегство, мы быстро находим топоры и уезжаем.  
И совсем перед выходом Радагаст заставил всех нас съесть по ложке сладкого густого отвара.  
\- Это для храбрости и удачи, - сказал и съел три таких.   
Для храбрости так для храбрости. Мы помчались, и я жалел, что ни летописцев, ни художников с нами не было. Картина была впечатляющая. Увешанные зельями, способными прожечь паутину, вооруженные всем, чем только можно, великий волшебник Радагаст Бурый, грозный Король-под-Горой с наследниками, нетерпеливо пищащие, свистящие, рычащие лесные твари и я, с белкой на плече и боевым ослом у ног стремились в полный опасности поход на пауков.  
А может, и хорошо, что никаких сказителей вокруг не оказалось, потому что радагастов отвар подействовал на нас несколько странно. Фили и Кили толкались и ржали. У Торина на лице было недоумение, как будто он изо всех сил старался припомнить, как он здесь оказался и что за существа его окружают. А мне было весело. Осел подпрыгивал на кочках и взвизгивал, белка топталась на плече, время от времени дергала меня за волосы, а на особенно крутых поворотах пищала:  
\- Эгегей, еб твою мать!  
На третий раз и я не удержался и заорал вместе с ней. Торин вскинул бровь и только что вслух не сказал, что я не с ним и вообще он меня первый раз в жизни видит.  
Наконец мы приехали. С оружием наизготовку, со страшным воплем вломились в паучье логово и выяснили, что пауков там нет. И никого нет.   
\- Это хорошо, - сказал Радагаст, и все согласились.  
Только на самом деле было плохо, потому что наш охуенный план предполагал, что топоры ждут нас в лапах главной паучихи, с которой мы героически сразимся – и не предполагал бесконечных поисков в зловонных дуплах и ямах.  
Звери помогали изо всех сил. Торин пожаловался, что уже все губы в кровь искусал, пока держался, и ржал, что я как эльфийская дева из сказок. Белка с ослом тяжело сопели и тащили ко мне все металлическую херню, которую находили. Птицы попискивали от натуги и тащили ко мне всю металлическую херню, которую находили. И зайцы. И ежи. И мыши.  
Через два часа у меня было: несколько десятков эльфийских мечей и щитов, бесчисленное множество кинжалов и колец, пара людских топоров и шапка Радагаста, которую он сначала потерял, а потом нашел и зачем-то принес мне.  
Мы решили устроить совет. Речь повел маг:  
\- Итак, друзья. Либо их здесь нет, либо они вон в том далеком и наверняка опасном дупле.   
Проверять вызвалась белка. Пока ее не было Радагаст рассуждал, что если здесь нет, значит, в другое логово перетащили, и можно будет завтра съездить поискать. Я нихуя не хотел завтра, я хотел обратно свои топоры.   
И они нашлись, молодец белка! Вот только достать она их не могла, а мы не могли туда залезть. Наверх забрались другие белки, и мы снова ждали.  
\- Кили, друг мой, - вдруг сказал Радагаст, - ты бы отошел.  
Кили сделал шаг в сторону, и через мгновение на то место, где он стоял, свалился топор.   
Хранитель! Я бросился к нему, схватил, проорал благодарности белкам, но рассмотреть, как он там не успел, потому что пауки вернулись домой. Охуеть они, конечно, охуели, но атаковать им это не помешало. Мы сбились в кучу, я краем глаза заметил, что лесная живность к херам позабыла наш план и разбежалась кто куда.   
\- Радагаст! – проорал Торин. – Заклинание!  
Тот отпихнул паука, что-то пробормотал, трахнул посохом по земле, и из кристалла наверху вырвался яркий свет, как у Гендальфа тогда, у гоблинов. Свет становился ярче и ярче, пауки отступали, мы радовались, и тут прямиком на посох наебнулся Держатель. Кристалл мигнул и погас. Радагаст потряс посохом, и глаза его округлились.  
\- Трещина.  
Вокруг стало очень тихо. Мы не шевелились, а я так вообще старался не дышать. Пауки тоже замерли, даже не шуршали лапами, но постепенно осмелели и начали приближаться. Радагаст еще раз осмотрел посох и отдал его мне:  
\- Подержи.  
А сам достал меч и начал биться. Мы сначала хотели помочь, а потом скучковались у корней дерева побольше и надеялись, что он нас за врагов не примет. Маг что-то орал на непонятном языке и херачил мечом быстрее, чем я успевал разглядеть. На его рев вернулись лесные твари, и выяснилось, что даже очень маленькие птички, если их правильно попросить, способны растерзать огромного паука. А ежики так еще и удовольствие, кажется, от этого получали.  
Когда все кончилось, Торин попинался, чтобы я его отпустил, и я отодвинулся. Он оглядел заваленную кусками пауков поляну и тихо сказал мне на ухо:  
\- Охуеть просто.  
\- И не говори.  
Радагаст тоже огляделся, довольно хмыкнул и подошел к нам. Я протянул ему посох.  
\- Забирай свой топор.  
Я выкопал Держатель.   
\- Теперь можно и домой! Праздновать!  
Праздновали мы яичницей с грибами, в которой грибов оказалось намного больше, чем яиц. Потом мы перебрались во двор и было радагстово вино и табак.   
Маг сказал, что кристалл восстановится, и это было хорошо. Я весь вечер чистил и разглядывал своих ребят, они молодцы, не затупились даже, пока у пауков были, и это тоже было хорошо. Фили взахлеб рассказывал Торину про речных дев, Кили болтал с Радагастом, вино лилось рекой, белка распевала эльфийскую песню, ярко светила луна, и все было просто прекрасно.  
Пока кому-то в голову не пришла охуенная идея тихо приехать к беорнову дому и выть, как будто мы лесные духи, под окнами.  
И я почти готов поклясться бородой, что это был кто-то другой.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> все как обычно пошло не так))

\- Лесные духи должны быть в белом! – заявил Фили, и Кили согласно закивал.  
\- Где ты тут белое найдешь? – тихо, чтобы не услышал Радагаст, спросил Торин и махнул рукой. - И так сойдет.  
Радагаст услышал. Вскочил с бревна и погрозил Торину пальцем:  
\- С вашего позволения, дорогой король… Тот, кто считает, что у Радагаста не найдется саванов для нескольких гномов, никогда не гостил у Радагаста! – и убежал в дом.  
Через несколько минут он вернулся в белоснежном одеянии и с такими же в руках. Мы переоделись, взяли белку и помчались. В этот раз мчались мы тихо, чтобы Беорн нас раньше времени не услышал. Упряжка остановилась далеко от дома, почти у леса, мы выбрались, Радагаст достал из-под одеяния бутыль, начал поливать землю вокруг саней и кроликов и что-то бормотать.  
\- Это зачем? – спросил я.  
\- Против воров, - ответил Кили, - если кто-то зайдет за черту, сработает заклинание и как заорет!   
\- Вообще заорет, - подтвердил Фили, - я попробовал, так чуть уши не оторвало! Хуже, чем дядя, когда злой.  
Про дядю Торин не услышал, еще на моменте про заорет он подошел к магу и прошептал:  
\- Радагаст, ты чего? Нам же тихо надо.  
Тот отвлекся, шикнул на Торина и продолжил. Но Торина шиканьем не остановишь, он стал ходить за магом и бубнеть ему под руку:  
\- Нет, ну зачем это? Представь, мы только к дому подойдем, а тут какой зверь пробежит, и что будем делать?   
Радагаст закончил и потянулся:  
\- А если утащит кто? Ты мне будешь новую упряжку делать и кроликов искать?  
\- В лесу же не побоялся оставить?   
\- В лесу – это одно, а здесь – совсем другое. Здесь вон, людское поселение неподалеку есть, а я их хорошо знаю, отвернуться не успеешь, а они уже шапку уперли и не пожалели старика. А сани с кроликами это тебе, король, не шапка.  
Торин пожал плечами, но спорить не стал. Мы быстро распили бутылку, которую прихватил с собой Кили, и стали красться в сторону дома. Поначалу получалось не очень, то белка нюхала цветы и чихала, то Фили начинал падать и хватался за Кили. Но потом вроде пошло на лад. Вокруг было тихо, а в доме – темно, видно, рано Беорн спать ложится. Мы были уже совсем рядом, как Торин остановился и заорал шепотом, который и мертвого бы разбудил:  
\- Луна!  
\- Ты чего? Вчера звездами потянуло любоваться, сегодня луну разглядел. Не ори.  
\- Луна, Двалин! Беорн в лунные ночи в медведя оборачивается!  
Ебаный в рот! Мы остановились. Постояли, молча переглянулись и стали красться обратно к упряжке. Сзади что-то хрустнуло. Радагаст еле слышно прошептал:  
\- Не оборачивайтесь, он далеко.  
Да и не хотелось оборачиваться. Сколько раз слышал, что путь обратно всегда короче пути туда, только, блядь, не ходил тот, кто это придумал, крадучись от огромного медведя. Мы шли очень долго, а упряжка все не наступала.  
И тут прилетел ворон. Покружил над нами и уселся на куст. Похож на нашего, очень похож. Торин посмотрел в мою сторону, я попытался отогнать птицу. Помахал на него рукавами савана и прошептал:  
\- Лети отсюда.  
Этого эта сука, кажется, и ждала! Он объявил на всю долину:  
\- Двалин, сын Фундина! Твой брат, Балин, сын Фундина, шлет тебе, а также Королю-под-Горой, Торину Второму, сыну Траина…, - с плеча соскочила белка, подбежала к кусту и изо всех сил дернула ворона за хвост. Он заверещал и отлетел.  
Сзади раздался ужасный рев.   
\- Бежим! – заорал Радагаст, как будто и без него неясно было, что делать.   
Мы добежали до упряжки, и маг стал бормотать и размахивать руками.  
\- Поехали так, пусть орет, - попросил я. Медведь был все ближе.  
\- Не поедет она, если заклинание не снять.  
\- Если выживем, - пихнул меня Торин, - напомни сказать, что я же говорил!  
\- Ага, - ответил я и передвинул его к себе за спину, - обязательно.   
Торин покачнулся, и вокруг нас все заверещало! Фили был прав, вой был ужасным, хотелось оторвать себе уши и спрятаться, но он-то нас и выручил: медведь развернулся и побежал в другую сторону. Радагаст немного подождал, снял заклинание и ухмыльнулся:  
\- Так кто там что говорил?  
Торин не ответил. Мы запрыгнули в упряжку и порядком отъехали, когда я заметил, что белки с нами не было. Радагаст только улыбнулся:  
\- Не беспокойся, мой друг, Беорн животных не трогает.   
И правда, не тронул. Белка и ворон от брата ждали нас у избушки. Птица сварливо договорила, что брат шлет нам всем привет и письмо, клюнула меня в ладонь, пока я его отвязывал, и улетела.  
Белка сочувственно сказала:  
\- Дичь не улетит, она жареная, - и побежала к ослу и ежу. Рассказывать про неудачное приключение, наверное.  
Я бросил письмо на скамью и пошел внутрь.  
\- Что пишет? – спросил Торин.  
\- Завтра почитаю, - ответил я и крепко затянулся радагастовым табаком, - зачем вечер еще больше портить?  
\- Не надо портить, - кивнул Торин и неожиданно спросил: -а что ты против вчерашних звезд имеешь?   
\- Ничего не имею. Хорошие были звезды. Можем еще полюбоваться.  
И мы пошли.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> романс! только да, какой жанр, такой и романс))

Мы захватили с собой пару бутылок вина и мешок орехов, Радагаст очень уж убеждал их попробовать. По мне, так херня эти орехи, я один раскусил и выплюнул, а вот Торину по вкусу пришлись. Ими он, кажется, и отравился.  
\- Волосы подержать? – спросил я вслед, когда он побрел в кусты.  
\- Сам справлюсь.  
Ну сам, так сам. Я достал своих ребят и продолжил вычищать паутину. Скоро ко мне присоединилось местное зверье с ослом.  
\- Ты с ними поосторожнее, - сказал я белке, которая потянулась к орехам.  
\- Арфы нет, возьмите скрипку, - ответила она, схватила сразу несколько и убежала к своим.  
Торин затих в кустах, из дома не доносилось ни звука, мне стало не по себе в тишине, и я рассказывал зверям про топоры, все, что в голову приходило, как однажды Держатель застрял в голове у варга, и пришлось отхерачить ее и с ней на топоре всю битву бегать, а после она слетела и приземлилась в котел с гоблинской похлебкой. Не то, чем воину гордиться надо, но все равно приятно еще больше этим мудакам подгадить. Не то чтобы они заметили, конечно, мы всех положили там, но история хорошая.  
Вернулся Торин, уселся рядом, привалился ко мне, глотнул вина и сказал:  
\- Наследников тебе, Двалин, надо. Ты их будешь учить сражаться и истории рассказывать, Балин будет учить, а я на них буду орать.  
\- Чего это ты будешь на моих наследников орать? Потому что король?  
\- Неа. Потому что я буду за них беспокоиться. А может, и не буду орать, может, буду баловать и все разрешать.  
Я вздохнул:  
\- Дурная ты голова, Торин. Пойдем спать?  
\- Не хочу спать. И чего я дурная голова? Я с тобой серьезную беседу веду. И вообще! – он попытался вскочить, но пошатнулся и уселся обратно. – Вообще, я, может быть, тебя к разговору о чувствах подвожу.  
Ага. От вина такого не случается, да мы и одинаково выпили. Орехи тогда что ли виноваты? Я посмотрел на зверей, и точно, белка крепко обнимала ухо осла и терлась о него щекой.  
\- Ну подводи.  
\- Ну и подвожу. Ты должен спросить, а на кой ляд тебе, Торин, мои наследники, сам женись и своих заведи.  
\- Спрашиваю, - я закусил щеку, чтобы не заржать. Обидится ведь.  
\- А я тебе и отвечу, Двалин, что не могу я жениться. А ты спросишь, отчего ты, Торин, Король-под-Горой, жениться не можешь, за тебя ведь любая с радостью пойдет?  
\- Ага.  
Он снова попытался встать и чуть не наебнулся со скамейки, я удержал его, и он вцепился в меня, аж пальцы побелели.  
\- Двалин, скажу я тебе, я не могу жениться, потому что мне, кроме тебя, никого не надо, - он отстранился и довольно улыбнулся: – А потом ты меня поцелуешь, и я женюсь на тебе. Вот!  
Переебать бы Радагасту хорошенько за такие орехи.  
\- Хорошо, Торин, вот прямо с утра и женишься. А теперь пойдем спать.  
\- Нет! Спать мы не пойдем. Посмотри, какая луна в небе, как там было, золотая луна, как твои глаза. Блядь, Двалин, у тебя ведь нихера не золотые глаза. А почему?  
Тут я уже не выдержал и заржал. Кое-как успокоился и глотнул вина. Торину не предложил, но ему и так было хорошо. Он восторженно пялился на меня.  
\- Ты у меня такой красивый! Почти как Аркенстоун. Или совсем как Аркенстоун. Да, совсем как Аркенстоун.  
\- Ага, - ответил я. – Посиди тут немножко, мне волшебнику пару слов сказать надо.  
\- Зачем тебе волшебник? – он схватил меня за руку. – Пойдем лучше в хлев! Там луна и звезды, и мягко на сене. Я тебе спою. И ты мне споешь что-нибудь. Или расскажешь.  
Самое хуевое в этом всем было даже не то, что одурманенный Торин перепутал меня с девицей для ублажения. Самое хуевое было в том, что я был не прочь согласиться – ну, то есть если бы он был в себе и понимал, что делает.  
\- Торин, - я присел и погладил его по плечу. Он счастливо разулыбался. – Подожди совсем немножко, а потом я вернусь, и куда хочешь пойдем. Хочешь, в хлев, хочешь, у брата благословения спрашивать.  
\- Хорошо, я подожду. Только ты возвращайся.  
\- Куда ж я от тебя денусь?  
Дверь в избушку я рванул так, что она едва не слетела с петель. Волшебник и Фили с Кили неторопливо беседовали у очага, и только Кили обернулся ко мне:  
\- Двалин! А где дядя?  
\- Я тебе сейчас дам дядю! – рявкнул я и сразу застыдился. - Прости. Волшебник, ты нам что за орехи дал? Там Торин… Не в себе там Торин.  
\- Что не так с орехами? Все в порядке с орехами, сам собирал осенью!  
Тут в избушку вломился Торин. На ногах он держался некрепко и попытался ухватиться за дверь, но она оказалась херовой поддержкой. И Торин наебнулся, и дверь на него.  
\- Я соскучился, Двалин. Ты обещал, что быстро вернешься, а не вернулся, - сообщил он, попытался вылезти, но быстро передумал. – Я тебя ждал-ждал, а ты не шел, и я решил, что сам пойду и тебя спасу!  
\- Ой, - Радагаст подбежал к окну, поковырялся в своих мешках, обернулся и неловко улыбнулся мне: - Прошу простить меня, дорогой друг, я вам не те орехи дал.  
\- Ага, - ответил я и снял с Торина дверь. Он немедленно подполз ближе, обхватил мои ноги и прижался к колену лбом. Фили и Кили охнули. – А с ним что делать?  
\- Что делать, что делать… Спать уложить. Утром как новенький будет!  
Торин не хотел спать, по крайней мере, без меня. Торин хотел песен, и я ему спел. Торин хотел стихов, и я рассказал ему песню, стихи никакие в голову не шли, но ему и так понравилось. Но больше всего остального Торин хотел целоваться, потому затрахать меня так, чтобы я потом неделю ходить не мог, он хотел в Эреборе, на большой королевской кровати.  
\- Нет у тебя большой кровати в Эреборе, - не удержался я, - сам же захотел просто покои обставить.  
\- В этом все дело? Будет кровать, Двалин, ты только не уходи никуда, - испуганно забормотал он.  
\- Не ухожу. И не уйду. Хер с ней с кроватью.  
\- Как только вернемся, сразу прикажу самую большую.  
\- Хорошо. А теперь спи.  
Он со всей силы обнял меня, сообщил, что я – его главное сокровище, пусть и отказываюсь подарить поцелуй, и наконец уснул. Интересно, есть у мага какое-нибудь зелье, чтобы он с утра этого всего не помнил?  
А если зелья нет, то и подумать страшно, какой пиздец будет, когда он проснется.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> а здесь у нас продакт плейсмент молока))

Утром сразу пошел искать Радагаста. Ну, то есть сначала налил ежу и белке молока, она за секунду выдула миску и махнула лапой, мол, еще хочет, я налил еще, подумал, что стал тут уже почти за хозяина, и пошел.  
Волшебник расчесывал осла и беседовал с ним о том, как красиво в лесу осенью. Когда я подошел, он кивнул и спросил:  
\- Дорогой Двалин, может, он со мной останется? Куда ему в гору? Зверю свежий воздух нужен. А вот Пагадора можешь с собой забрать.  
\- Ему свежий воздух не нужен? – я потрепал осла по макушке: - пусть остается, если хочет. Но ты мне лучше скажи, волшебник, не найдется ли у тебя какого зелья или отвара, чтобы Торин про вчерашний вечер забыл?  
Тот задумался:  
\- Боюсь, что нет. Есть такие, после которых вчерашний вечер ему еще цветочками покажется, но такое ты, наверное, не хочешь?  
\- Угу. Такое я точно не хочу.  
\- Знаю! Я могу сказать, что после орешника никто ничего не помнит, и все притворимся, что так и есть, - он хитро подмигнул: - а есть что забывать?  
Я не ответил. По дороге в дом увидел свиток от брата, развернул до конца – да брат не просто зол был, когда писал, он был в ярости – свиток оказался почти с меня длиной. Я прочитал несколько строк после приветствия, смял в кучу и бросил к дровам.  
\- Что пишет? – спросил сзади Торин.  
Я обернулся. Ну, помятый и несчастный, но выглядел не хуже, чем обычно после вечернего веселья. И на меня не бросался.  
\- Он страшно разочарован и нам пиздец?  
\- Ага.  
\- Запрет ворота и не пустит, когда вернемся? Хотя чего я, меня пустит, я король, - он ухмыльнулся и уселся рядом.  
\- Ты на размер письма глянь, король.  
Он вздохнул и потер виски.  
\- Ну Дис-то точно пустит. А мы с тобой незаметно прокрадемся и Фили с Кили дверь откроем. Никто и не заметит.  
Я усмехнулся. Прокрались уже вчера. Совсем никто не заметил.  
\- Слушай, насчет вчерашнего…  
\- Торин, ну нахер вчерашнее, ладно?  
\- А что было-то? Нихера не помню.  
Я расслабился. Помнит-не помнит, главное, что разговаривать об этом я не хочу.  
\- Перебрал ты вчера. Хорошо так перебрал, вон, дверь Радагасту сломал.  
\- Ага. А что нахер тогда?  
\- Да ничего.  
Я начал придумывать, что ответить, когда он доебется, что я от него скрываю, но в голове было пусто. Хотя зачем доебываться, если и сам все помнит?  
Вот только хер же с ним угадаешь, что сделать решит.  
\- Слушай, - сказал он, - что-то мне херово совсем.  
\- А меньше орехов неизвестных жрать надо. Молока попей, белке вроде полегчало.  
\- Я тебе что ли на белку похож? – он снова потер виски и застонал. – Принесешь?  
\- Сам сходи.  
\- Движение – это жизнь! – негромко согласилась белка и улеглась на траве.  
\- Ну-ну, - пробурчал Торин и побрел в дом, - как зверю молока налить, так пожалуйста, а как мне, так иди сам бери. Ну-ну.  
\- А может, и в самом деле не помнит? – спросил я у белки.  
\- Эх, красота-то какая, - ответила она и закрыла глаза.  
Я не понял.  
К обеду Торин отошел, сначала попытался, правда, еще раз мне высказать, что я его бросил в тяжелый момент, но тут я чуть не пизданул себе по пальцам молотком и предложил ему или замолчать, или самому эту ебучую дверь обратно приделывать. Потому что одно дело враскоряку стоять на шатающемся стуле и пытаться вбить радагастовы особые деревянные гвозди, и совсем другое – когда в это время еще и под руку нудят.  
\- Пойду тогда письмо прочитаю, вдруг там важное что.  
\- Или проклятие древнее! - радостно сказал Кили, - я про такие читал, и мама всегда грозилась, что если мы себя плохо вести будем, она напишет и нас заставит прочитать, а потом хвост вырастет или пятак, как у хряка.  
Торин развернулся, но я успел раньше:  
\- Ты шел читать.  
\- Ага, - согласился он, – шел.  
\- Только смотри поосторожнее там, а то с брата станется, и будет у нас не Дубощит, а Свинорыл. Или еще что похуже.  
\- А я ведь могу твой стул пихнуть.  
\- А я ведь могу и молоток на голову уронить случайно.  
Мы улыбнулись друг другу, и он ушел, но почти сразу вернулся.  
\- Блядь, Двалин, доделывай скорее свою дверь. Завтра утром нужно быть у Беорна, через четыре дня караван приходит!  
Блядь. Про караван я что-то совсем позабыл.  
Хорошо хоть Радагаст согласился нас отвезти к Беорну, и не нужно было вечером выходить.  
\- Куда вы сами пойдете? Я мигом домчу! А сегодня прощальный ужин устроим.  
\- Только без всяких излишеств, - попросил Торин.  
\- Конечно-конечно, - согласился волшебник, - да и какие у меня излишества? Все самое простое.  
Он взял Фили и Кили на охоту, а мы остались в доме. Торин завалился спать, а я сначала слонялся из угла в угол в компании ежа, а потом вышел на улицу.  
И столкнулся с Беорном.  
\- Добрый день, - сказал он, и я поклонился:  
\- Двалин, к вашим услугам.  
\- Не нуждаюсь. Я тут мимо проходил и, дай, думаю, зайду повторю приглашение, а то кто вас, гномов, разберет? Вчера вроде приехали, но что-то уж слишком скоро удалились.  
Тут я заметил, что его едва не потряхивает от сдерживаемого хохота, и сам заржал. Рассказал, что мы подшутить хотели, духов лесных изобразить, и он рассмеялся еще сильнее:  
\- Ладно Радагаст, от него всего можно ожидать, но вы-то, гномы, серьезный люд, а туда же. Духи лесные!  
Беорн оказался отличным собеседником. Я рассказывал ему, как мы ездили выручать моих ребят и похвастал, что они совсем не затупились, пока у пауков были, когда из дома в обнимку с кувшином молока вышел Торин. Улыбнулся, подошел к нам, глотнул молока и начал благодарственную речь, которую еще дома сочинил.  
Беорн нихера не был готов к великолепию королевской речи. Несколько раз он пытался прервать Торина, но того, когда увлечется, ничем не остановить. Тогда Беорн решил встать и уйти, но Торин замолчал и внимательно уставился на него, и Беорн сделал вид, что просто усаживался поудобнее. Торин кивнул и продолжил.  
Солнце заметно сдвинулось на запад, Радагаст с Фили и Кили вернулись с охоты и занимались ужином, когда Торин наконец закончил. Беорн молчал.  
\- Надо сказать: «Было честью сражаться с тобой в одной битве, Король-под-Горой», - подсказал я, - ну и еще что-нибудь добавить можно.  
\- Ага, - согласился Беорн и кивнул Торину: - все как Двалин сказал. Пойду с волшебником поздороваюсь.  
Мы посмотрели ему вслед, и Торин спросил:  
\- Перестарался?  
\- Не, - ответил я, - в самый раз. Только я всю жопу отсидел, а у Беорна с непривычки ум за разум зашел от твоего величия.  
\- Случается, - вздохнул Торин, глотнул из кувшина и пошел в дом.  
И я за ним.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Она такая красивая! – говорил он в хер знает какой раз и махал руками, чтобы понятнее было. – Глаз не оторвать! А умница какая!   
Я заливался очередной бутылкой радагастова вина и кивал. Вообще, это даже было бы интересно, как так, вот ни капли ведь общей крови у Беорна и Торина, а нудят одинаково, пусть и разными словами. Но я уже заебался, и интересно мне не было.  
\- Двалин, ты бы видел, как она с животными обращается! Они с первого слова все понимают, - он подергал меня за рукав, чтобы я не отвлекался, и я закивал сильнее.  
К херам пошел весь наш прощальный ужин. Ну, то есть сначала все было хорошо, и не пили совсем, и Радагаст даже вовремя вспомнил, что не надо гостю жаркое подсовывать. А потом случилась какая-то херня. Беорн все время задумчиво разглядывал Торина, я поначалу и внимания не обратил, думал, он от речи отходит. Первым Торин заметил, пихнул меня в бок и шепотом спросил:  
\- Двалин, чего он на меня уставился, как будто я ему золота должен?  
\- Не знаю, - ответил я и стал приглядываться. Беорн и вправду глаз с Торина не сводил, и пока ел, и пока пил, и пока Радагасту что-то про своих пчел рассказывал.   
Ну смотрит и смотрит, решил я, а потом решил покурить напоследок табака Радагаста. Лучше бы я пошел спать! Когда мы убрали со стола и устроились у камина, Беорн позвал меня на улицу поговорить, вытащил из-за хлева ящик вина и принялся по кругу рассказывать про девицу из деревни неподалеку, которая и красавица, и умница, и со зверьем ладит, и хозяйка всем на зависть.  
\- Ну так женись, - в очередной раз предложил я и с тоской прислушался в веселому гомону из дома.   
\- Как же я на ней женюсь? – уныло вопрошал он, вздыхал и начинал заново.  
Когда вино кончилось, я не выдержал:  
\- Слушай, друг, ты от меня чего хочешь? Совета? Так я сам не мастер в любовных делах. Или выговориться нужно?  
\- Нет, Двалин! Мне нужно, чтобы ты Торина попросил. Он вон как ладно со словами управляется, я так не умею. Пусть он придумает, что сказать, я выучу, и тогда она не откажет!  
\- Может, лучше без Торина? Не всякая девица его речи оценит.   
\- Что там лучше без дяди? – хором спросили Фили и Кили и подошли поближе.   
\- Ничего, - ответил я, но Беорн махнул рукой и рассказал еще и им про свою красавицу.   
У них, конечно, сразу же загорелись глаза. Фили втиснулся между мной и Беорном, Кили пристроился с другой стороны:  
\- Мы тебя сейчас всему-всему научим, Беорн! У нас опыта знаешь сколько?   
\- Вообще дохера, - согласился я с ним и пошел в дом.   
Радагаст похрапывал с ежом и белкой на коленях, а Торин пялился в огонь и довольно попыхивал курительным зельем.  
\- Ну и кто из нас друг-мудак? – спросил я и отобрал у него трубку. – Мог бы и выручить.  
\- А это я мщу за молоко. Что он там?  
\- Ничего. Ему там Фили и Кили со всем помогут.  
\- Ну пусть помогают.  
Он уставился на меня и вздохнул. Я промолчал. Он вздохнул еще раз, погромче. И еще.  
\- Что?  
\- Я тебя огорчил вчера?  
Блядь, вот не люблю я такие непонятные разговоры. Сказал бы толком, помнит он вчерашнее или нет, а потом бы уже спрашивал. Ответ ведь разный может быть.   
Он снова вздохнул.  
\- Огорчишь ты Дис, когда она про эльфийку Кили узнает.   
Торин повздыхал еще, но я уже расслабился от табака и не реагировал.   
\- Пойду спать, - наконец сказал он и потопал так, что волшебник проснулся. Переложил зверей на коврик у камина и тоже ушел.  
Я покурил еще и вышел на улицу. Беорн и Фили с Кили ушли в хлев, я расслышал, как Фили говорил, что обязательно нужно семейное украшение подарить.  
\- Или камень с рунами, - перебил Кили. – Я Тауриэль подарил, и она сразу все поняла!  
\- Нет у меня камня с рунами, - грустно ответил Беорн.  
\- А давай мы тебе сделаем?   
И гадать не надо, к кому они утром прибегут с просьбой руны на камне выбить. Я подошел к ослу и погладил его по уху.  
\- Тебе тут лучше будет, да? С волшебником ведь повеселее, чем со мной, да и еда лучше, и беспокойства меньше. И ты оставайся, - сказал я белке, которая запрыгнула к ослу на спину, - у тебя здесь друзья, а в Эреборе и зверей толком нет, и деревья не растут. Зачахнешь ведь.   
В доме заскрипела дверь, и я обернулся. В проеме стоял Торин:  
\- А тебе и вправду пора о наследниках задуматься, друг мой, - сказал он и стал закрывать дверь.  
\- Эй, - позвал я, - король!  
\- Что?  
Я подошел и зашептал ему на ухо, чтобы в хлеву не услышали:  
\- Вчера не вышло, давай хоть сегодня лесными духами повоем?  
Он улыбнулся:  
\- Я за одеяниями схожу.  
Пока он ходил, я вернулся к животным, погладил осла, белку и даже провел пальцем по колючкам ежа.  
\- Мы лишние на этом празднике жизни, - печально сообщила мне белка.  
\- Ладно тебе, - ответил ей Торин и протянул мне белое, но порядком изгвазданное одеяние. – Пойдем лучше с нами выть.  
\- Шушушу, - сказал еж и пошел к хлеву.  
Было непонятно, но мы кивнули. Видел я, как этот еж пауку лапу отгрызает, нахер не надо с таким лишний раз спорить.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> уронили мишку на пол, оторвали мишке лапу))) и это я не про беорна)  
> а еще немножко гномьих традиций и новая игра))

Стоило Торину услышать, что Беорн хочет жениться, он сразу передумал изображать духа. Распахнул дверь в хлев и торжественно объявил:  
\- Я знаю, как помочь тебе, Беорн!  
И получил бутылкой по лбу в ответ. Шагнул вперед, запнулся о сено и наебнулся. И правильно, нехер выскакивать и помощь предлагать, когда тебя белая тряпка с ног до головы закрывает. Хорошо хоть оружия у них не было.  
\- Нам пиздец, - сказал Фили и аккуратно поставил бутылку к другим, когда я зашел и стянул с вырубившегося Торина одеяние.  
\- Нет, - успокоил я его, - скажем, что сам ударился. Но про невесту твою давай лучше утром поговорим.  
\- Она не невеста пока, - сказал Беорн, но кивнул. Фили и Кили тоже не спорили.  
Мы перетащили Торина в дом, я его укрыл и уселся рядом. Хороший у Фили удар, глаз к утру так заплывет, что и открыть не сможет.  
\- Какая сука? – спросил Торин, когда очухался.  
\- Никакая. Там деревяшка из стены торчала, ты не заметил.  
\- И нахера она там торчит? – пробубнел он, отвернулся и скоро захрапел.  
А я пошел деревяшку к стене прихерачивать, пойдет ведь утром проверять. А слушать еще сотню лет о том, как на него родная кровь замахнулась, мне не хотелось. Взял первый же обрубок и как мог тихо прибил его к стене. Еще и примерил, чтобы на уровне лица было.  
\- Солнышко светит, курочка клюет, - сказала белка, когда я закончил.  
\- Пиздец как клюет, - согласился я и пошел спать.  
Проснулся я от грохота, с которым Радагаст носился по избушке и помогал Фили и Кили собираться. Вышел еще раз попрощаться с ослом, белкой и ежом и встретил Торина. Он скорчил подозрительную морду и сверкнул на меня не заплывшим глазом:  
\- Посмотрел я на эту деревяшку.  
\- Ага. И как ты ее не заметил?  
\- Вот и мне интересно, как я ее не заметил. Особенно если подумать, на какой она высоте прибита. Я туда запрыгнул что ли?  
Я пожал плечами:  
\- Это же волшебный хлев, Торин. Мало ли что там с этой херней за ночь произошло. Может, она растет?  
\- Двалин, я тебе сейчас так вырасту в глаз, если не расскажешь, что случилось.  
Отвлек нас Радагаст:  
\- Пора-пора, дорогие друзья! Кролики застоялись, а им это вредно!  
У Беорна нас окружили его пони, и мне стало грустно, все-таки к ослу, да и к белке тоже, я привязался. Но пони сразу повели нас обедать, и печаль прошла. А после мы устроили совет.  
Беорн хотел еще раз рассказать про свою девицу, но его перебил Радагаст. Речь он повел о том, что с девицей он не знаком, но людям из той деревни веры нет, шапку уперли и не моргнули, а потом еще грозились соляными камнями из рогаток обстрелять, если к ним ходить не перестанет.  
\- Радагаст, - махнул на него рукой Беорн, - я тебе уже говорил и еще раз повторяю, не воровал никто твою шапку, кому она далась, сам подумай. В траву ее ветром сдуло, я нашел и вернул.  
Волшебник фыркнул и наклонился ко мне:  
\- Это в нем любовь говорит. Они шапку сначала стащили, а потом через Беорна вернули, потому что гнева моего испугались.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился я, - будем знать.  
\- Мы предложили на камне что-нибудь романтичное выбить и подарить, - сказал Кили.  
\- Погоди с камнем, - сказал Торин. – Беорн, расскажи лучше, какие у твоего народа традиции?  
Я пнул его под столом, и он замолк.  
\- Надо подарить ей оружие! – отвлек я Беорна. Раз его традиции уже не узнать, пусть будут наши.  
\- Зачем ей оружие?  
\- Что значит, зачем, Торин? Ты его не слушай. Сделай ей молот или топор и подари. А лучше два сделай, один себе оставь, а второй – ей.  
\- Нет, - влез Фили, - лучше песню сочинить. Или былину о боевых подвигах.  
\- Песню потом, когда она согласится. А чтобы согласилась, нужно оружие подарить.  
\- Я не умею топоры делать, Двалин.  
\- Я тебя научу и помогу.  
\- А ковать ты здесь на чем будешь? – Торин попытался приподнять бровь, но получилось плохо. – На деревяшке? А из чего?  
\- Я знаю! Можно то оружие, которое мы у пауков отобрали переплавить. А если не хватит, то еще раз к ним съездить.  
Идея была так себе. Я задумался. Ковать здесь и вправду было негде.  
\- Кузница в деревне есть?  
Беорн покачал головой.  
\- Ладно, тогда можно и на камне что-нибудь выбить.  
\- А еще можно ей косы заплести! Семейным плетением, и зажимы свои подарить.  
\- Никаких кос до свадьбы, - рявкнули мы с Торином хором. – Совсем ума лишился? Девица его прогонит и больше на порог не пустит.  
Фили покраснел.  
\- А среди волшебников…  
\- Прости, Радагаст, но я ни разу о женатом волшебнике не слышал.  
\- Так вам и не нужен женатый волшебник, вам традиции нужны.  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы она согласилась, - сказал Беорн и печально вздохнул.  
\- Согласится, конечно!  
\- А помните, Бильбо рассказывал, что у хоббитов принято венки дарить?  
\- Венок я могу сделать! В этом году крокусы хорошо зацвели.  
\- Зачем ей венок, она же не хоббитянка.  
\- А топор ей зачем?  
И дались ему эти топоры!  
\- Знаю! Надо пойти в деревню и спросить, какие у них традиции.  
На том и порешили. Радагаст дал Торину мазь и пообещал, что к утру глаз пройдет, и он с Фили сможет сходить в деревню и все там разузнать. А мы с Кили в это время подходящий камень найдем и надпись выбьем.  
На прощание волшебник сказал, что утром вернется с сюрпризом, и уехал. Мы же уселись оценивать медовуху Беорна. Славный напиток! Вот только хозяин только начал хмелеть, сразу о своей девице заговорил. Сил моих не было слушать это еще раз.  
\- Кили, тебя эльфы больше никаким играм не учили?  
\- Я знаю хорошую игру, - ответил за него Беорн. – Каждый пишет имя кого-нибудь, кого мы все знаем, и приклеивает листок соседу на лоб, чтобы тот не видел. Потом по очереди вопросы задаем, такие, чтобы да или нет отвечать, и выясняем, кого загадали.  
Я не совсем понял, но Беорн раздал всем куски бумаги и перья, поэтому я задумался, кого мы все можем знать. Первый, кто почему-то пришел на ум, был хоббит. Его я и написал. А потом капнул на пергамент меда и прилепил Торину на лоб.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> торин что-то запечалился))

Игра оказалась веселой, особенно после того, как мы разобрались в правилах, а пони принесли крепленую медовуху. Только Торину было невесело: мы уже давно выяснили про себя, я был Гендальфом, Фили – Траином, Кили – Радагастом, Беорн – Трандуилом, а Торин все никак не мог догадаться, кто же он.  
\- Я – Трор? – спрашивал он и тер лоб.  
\- Нет, дядя, мы уже выяснили, что ты не гном, - отвечал Фили.  
\- Значит, эльф? – он подозрительно покосился на меня, и я покачал головой.  
\- Я – Бард, Победитель Дракона!  
\- И не человек, - покатывался со смеху Кили.  
\- Дракон?  
\- И не дракон.  
\- Значит, я – Трор!  
Наконец Беорн сжалился – ну или тоже подзаебался через каждые два вопроса слышать имя Трора, и подсказал так, что невозможно было не догадаться:  
\- Ты один из участников Похода, - и добавил: - Но не гном.  
\- Нори!  
Так, надо утром уточнить у Радагаста, как его орехи влияют на голову того, кто их ест. И как эту голову починить.   
\- Почему Нори? – спросил Фили, когда проржался.  
\- Кто тогда? Гендальф?  
\- Нет, Торин, не Гендальф. И не Нори. И не гном.  
Он задумался, а потом посмотрел на меня своим фирменным оскорбленным взглядом. Из-за глаза получилось херово, но я все равно впечатлился, давно такого не получал.  
\- Ты меня что ли хоббитом обозвал? – и он величественно встал из-за стола и вышел из дома.  
\- Что с ним?  
\- Может, опять каких орехов съел, - предложил Кили.  
\- Какие орехи? – заинтересовался Беорн. – Радагастовы орехи?   
\- Ага, - ответил я, - те, от которых любовное томление. Случайно Торина накормил.  
\- Давно?  
\- Позавчера.  
\- Тогда ясно, чего он ведет себя странно. От этих орехов неделю, а то и две отходят.  
\- Ты тоже пробовал?  
\- Нет, я не пробовал, но видел, как эльфы потом мучаются и за добавкой к нему прибегают.   
Беорн стал рассказывать Фили и Кили про то, как Радагаст поставляет лешему орехи и какое-то особенное вино, а я пошел искать Торина.  
Он сидел на скамейке и пялился на сад.  
\- Ты чего?  
\- Да сам не знаю.   
Я пихнул его в плечо и сел рядом.  
\- Херово мне что-то, Двалин. И злит все.   
\- Это от орехов. Хочешь, я завтра Радагасту морду набью? Или молока тебе сейчас принесу? А еще и спеть могу. Хочешь песню о том, как великий гномий король Торин Дубощит вернул себе гору?  
\- Не, песню не хочу.  
\- А что хочешь?  
Он помолчал и повздыхал. А я начал перечислять все, что в голову приходило:  
\- Еще поэму могу рассказать, из тех, что мы в детстве учили, или сказку. Или могу сходить в лес и добыть тебе голову варга. Или гоблина. Блядь, нет, они разбежались все. Но ничего, я поищу, рано или поздно найдется. А могу голову дракона принести, если хочешь. Там подождать придется, а то хер знает, как его из озера достать. Но если надо – принесу, только скажи.  
Он улыбнулся:  
\- Нахера мне голова дракона?  
\- А чего добру зря пропадать? – я встал, и он дернул меня обратно на скамейку.  
\- Я хер знает чего хочу. Мне вроде и хотеть чего-то уже не надо, все есть. Но все равно херово.   
\- Ну так я тебе говорю, это все орехи. Пару дней пройдет, и полегче станет. А сейчас перетерпеть надо.  
\- Заебался я терпеть, Двалин.   
Я погладил его по плечу:  
\- Поделиться не хочешь?  
Из дома вышел Фили и подошел к нам.  
\- Там булочки готовы. Есть с медом, а есть с каким-то другим медом. Не хотите?  
\- Хотим, - ответил я за нас обоих.   
У самой двери я задержал Торина.  
\- Что?  
\- Еще придумал. Хочешь, я тебе топор подарю?  
Он ухмыльнулся и наконец стал похож на нормального себя:  
\- Ну попробуй.  
И с довольным видом зашел в дом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> про нори – это кивок в сторону огромного макси Pretty Bird, автора Thorinsmut  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1606355/chapters/3419786  
> он адская трава, но я его обожаю


	14. Chapter 14

На рассвете приехал Радагаст. Вломился в дом, проорал:  
\- Солнышко светит, курочка клюет, вставайте, лежебоки! – и начал носиться по кругу и размахивать посохом.  
Пока я соображал, что происходит, в дом зашел Беорн и спросил у волшебника, где обещанный сюрприз.  
\- Все будет, дорогой друг! В лучшем виде будет сюрприз, но позже! А сейчас вам пора в деревню, - он заливисто расхохотался, подбежал к Торину и осмотрел его глаз – к чести Радагаста, Торин был такой же, как до хуйни с бутылкой, то есть деревяшкой, конечно.  
После завтрака, поспешного, потому что волшебник и минуты не мог усидеть на месте, Торин с Фили и Беорном отправились к людям, а мы с Кили вышли искать подходящий камень. Я предложил Радагасту пойти с нами, но он захихикал и ответил, что найдет, чем себя занять.  
\- Что-то мне кажется, нихера Беорн не обрадуется его сюрпризу, - сказал я Кили.  
\- Ага, - он поднял с земли камень, осмотрел его, забросил в кусты и протораторил: - Двалин, а можно тебе задать важный вопрос и серьезно поговорить?  
Блядь. А ведь нормальный камень был. Да и день нормально начинался, ну, насколько у нас все дни начинались.  
\- Ну давай.  
\- Как думаешь, мама сильно злиться будет?  
\- Дис вообще злиться не будет. Она нам всем пиздец устроит, особенно Торину и мне. И Балину. И Фили. Тебе, если и достанется, то уже так, по мелочи.  
Глянул на него, а он весь бледный и несчастный. Нихера я не мастер такие разговоры вести, но куда деваться. Постарался как мог:  
\- Слушай, Кили, не в Дис дело, ну поорет, ну вломит, может, разок, потом все равно успокоится. А ты, если и правда свою эльфийку…  
\- Ее зовут Тауриэль.  
\- Если и правда свою Тауриэль любишь, не вздумай слушать никого. Если любовь настоящая, то что тут сделаешь уже, радоваться надо. А если ненастоящая, то еще лучше, выкинем ее из горы, и как не было ничего. Бросай беспокоиться, семья тебя всегда поддержит.  
Он улыбнулся:  
\- Правда?  
\- Вообще правда. Отберем все твои подарки, выдадим лук и десяток стрел и нахер отправим, нечего эльфам по Эребору без дела шататься.   
Он улыбнулся еще шире:  
\- Не надо ее никуда отправлять. Это настоящая любовь. А тот камень был ничего такой, да? – и полез в кусты.  
Вот теперь брат точно мог бы мной гордиться. Если только он не кончил эту эльфийку, пока Кили нет, конечно.   
\- А почему ты ни на ком не женился? – спросил Кили из кустов. – Еще не встретил единственную, да?   
\- Ага. Единственную не встретил.  
\- Это ничего, Двалин, обязательно встретишь, я уверен.   
Ох уж, блядь, эти влюбленные. Всех сразу осчастливить надо. Он рассказывал, как все будет охуенно, когда я встречу ту самую и как надо постараться, чтобы это поскорее случилось, а я осматривал камни. И нашел сокровище – покрытый мхом небольшой кусок базальта, обтесанный кем-то до почти идеальной формы. Я поднял камень, очистил, посмотрел, как он заблестел на солнце, и позвал Кили:  
\- Вылезай, я нашел хороший.  
Кили вылез, посмотрел на него и закончил фразу:  
\- Фили смеялся, а мама потом рассказала, что он тоже в детстве думал, что вы с дядей вот-вот поженитесь.   
\- Знаю я, Дис рассказывала.   
Он хотел еще что-то спросить, но я успел раньше:  
\- Ты придумал, что выбивать будем?  
\- Нет еще.   
\- Вот и думай тогда.  
Мы вернулись к дому, уселись на крыльце. Я занялся камнем, а Кили начал вслух размышлять:  
\- Надо что-нибудь короткое и красивое, и чтобы она сразу все поняла.  
К нам вышел Радагаст:  
\- Вернулись уже? Хороший камень, хороший. Только он не нужен уже, Двалин. Мой сюрприз все сделает, никакие камни не понадобятся.  
\- Ты мне скажи лучше, волшебник, когда Торин в себя придет? А то сделал уже все орехами своими.  
\- Он разве не в себе? Не заметил. Хотя…. Нет, заметил, беспокойный он у вас, встревоженный. Отдохнуть ему нужно!  
\- Так мы же отдыхаем. У Трандуила погостили, у тебя, у Беорна, - Кили повернулся ко мне и предложил: - Давай что-нибудь о том, что у нее глаза ярче самых ярких звезд?  
Радагаст покачал головой, и я с ним согласился. Как-то херово мы отдыхали.  
Ну, то есть я так думал, пока из деревни не вернулся Торин и не выяснилось, что отдыхали мы совсем хуево.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> предпоследний кусок, ура))

Торин был с ног до головы в грязи. Не успел я спросить, что за херня, он ткнул в меня пальцем и рявкнул:  
\- Варги, блядь, говоришь, разбежались? Нашел я, блядь, варгов, целую ебаную стаю нашел, голову, блядь, он мне принесет.  
Я, признаться, так охуел, что даже не сказал ничего. Торин повернулся к Радагасту:  
\- А ты! Охуенный сюрприз придумал, волшебник, надеюсь, тебя так кто-нибудь однажды удивит! – он ушел в дом и ебнул дверью так, что зазвенели окна.  
\- Что за?  
\- Сюрприз, - ответил Фили сзади. Я обернулся: он был такой же засранный, как и Торин. Только радостный.  
\- Что за сюрприз, блядь? И где Беорн?  
\- Сюрприз Радагаста, - ответил он и кивнул, ну навроде я должен был понять, что это, блядь, значит. – А Беорн в деревне остался, венки плетет. И я даже дяде не сказал, что я же говорил насчет венков.  
\- Так. Нахер венки, рассказывай по порядку. Что там с варгами? Где вы их встретили?  
\- Варги на дом девицы напали. Мы выхватили оружие и побежали защищать, дядя, конечно, первый побежал. Они что-то объяснить пытались, но ты же дядю знаешь, он не особо слушал, в общем, один его за шиворот схватил и в свинарник выкинул. А другой нам объяснил, что это сюрприз от Радагаста и что Беорну надо медведем обратиться и девицу спасти. Он обратился и спас, а я за дядей полез.   
\- Я же говорил, что камень не нужен! – Радагаст радостно захохотал, а я глубоко вздохнул и понял, что даже не знаю – заржать вместе с ним или все-таки переебать.  
\- Ну да, можно и без камня уже, девица, кажется, влюбилась. Она Беорна назвала защитником деревни и сказала, что завидует той красавице, которая его сердце покорит. Беорн засмущался, но все равно сказал, что его сердце никем не занято, она спросила, примет ли он в подарок венок, а дальше они в дом пошли. Мы начали выбираться, но тут ее отец вернулся, и нас за бродяг приняли, ну, что мы свинью своровать хотим, и из деревни погнали. Дядя еще пытался им объяснить, что он Король-под-Горой, но я ему сказал, что они недостойны, и увел. Потом мы заблудились еще, потому что дядя сказал, что не помнит ту дорогу, по которой я его повел, зато другую помнит, и мы в болото провалились немножко.   
\- Это неинтересно! – заявил Радагаст. – В болото провалиться ума много не надо. Зато я вон как Беорну подсобил! Сначала полночи варгов искал, потом полночи главаря их уговаривал, чтобы помогли.   
\- И как уговорил? – спросил Кили.  
\- Ум и смекалка, мой юный друг! По-хорошему они не захотели, пришлось по-плохому уговорить. Пригрозился, что попрошу всех самых звонких певчих птичек всегда над ними кружить и самые противные песни петь. Кстати, новый главарь варгов лучше старого, быстро все понял и согласился. В прошлый раз, когда надо было, чтобы они помогли немного, пришлось…  
\- Почему не предупредил? – спросил я.  
\- Как же предупредить? Вы бы наверняка не согласились. А так, смотри, как ладно получилось. Девица довольна, Беорн тоже.  
Я вздохнул, сунул камень в карман и пошел в дом.  
Торин отмокал в ванне и пялился в потолок.  
\- Вот скажи мне, Двалин, за что мне это все? – он махнул рукой, заметил на ней кусок грязи и раздраженно начал оттирать.  
\- Вылезай давай, король, - сказал я. – Пойдем угостимся медовухой, и на все мне пожалуешься.  
\- Пойдем, - согласился он.  
В кладовке у Беорна были овощи и булки, с потолка свисала сушеная трава, и, конечно, не было ни одного куска мяса. Ну и ладно, решили мы и принялись закусывать медовуху яблоками.  
Торин начал обстоятельно, ну, то есть я другого не ожидал, но он начал с того самого раза, когда он, чуть не в колыбели еще, хотел молот с рубинами, а ему подарили с алмазами и сказали, что рубины для наследника не подходят.  
\- Ага, - посочувствовал я и вгрызся в яблоко. Вкусные они. А я и не знал. – А тебе, кстати, Хранителя подарить или Держателя?  
\- Хранителя, - ответил он и начал другую историю, о том, как мы вдвоем к херам забыли про задание от наставников, а пиздюлей только ему прилетело.  
Так и сидели, он все вспоминал разные несправедливости из детства, а я хрустел яблоками и старался сам в воспоминания не ударяться, чтобы и самому случайно жаловаться не начать. На третьей бутыли Торин почти уже дошел до дракона, но вдруг перебил сам себя:  
\- Не могу я тебе жаловаться, Двалин.  
По-моему все он мог. Я приподнял бровь.  
\- Я тебе не жаловаться должен, а благодарности говорить, что и ты живой, и я живой, и вообще, сидим мы в этой кладовке, а могли бы… - он нахмурился, а я наклонился поближе и похлопал его по плечу.  
\- Могли бы в другой какой-нибудь кладовке сидеть. А если не мне пожалуешься, то кому же?  
\- Тогда давай все по справедливости, я тебе свои печали расскажу, а потом ты – мне.  
Я задумался, как бы отшутиться, но пришел счастливый Беорн и позвал нас со своей невестой знакомиться и ужинать.  
Дом изменился, вот правду говорят, женскую руку всегда видно. Несколько минут девица провела в доме, а там уже чище стало.   
\- Друзья, это – Медвин, - радостно объявил Беорн и подвел нас к девице.   
Медвин была почти с Беорна ростом и, конечно, безбородая. Ну, главное, чтобы ему нравилось.   
Пока Торин раскланивался, я увидел, что Радагаст сидит в углу с охуенно недовольным видом. Кили тихо рассказал, что Беорн во всем Медвин признался, и она сначала Радагаста поблагодарила, а потом схватила половник со стола и по голове волшебнику треснула, что варгов наслал. Бойкая девица!  
За ужином Торин повеселел. Медвин слушала его и заметно робела, король ведь, и Торин не подвел. Сначала подробно рассказал, как Беорн нас от варгов защитил, а потом и накормил, и подлечил, и провизией снабдил, и даже пони одолжил. Потом – о том, как Беорн нам во время битвы помог и самого Торина спас.  
Все охуенно рассказал, только в конце не удержался и упомянул, что никаких наград ее возлюбленный не захотел.  
\- Сейчас-сейчас, - забубнел мне в ухо Радагаст, - сейчас увидим истинную натуру дочери своего отца.  
Медвин же оказалась такой же странной, как и Беорн. Она сказала:  
\- И правильно, что отказался, не в золоте богатство, - и ласково погладила Беорна по руке.  
\- Это она еще золота настоящего не видела, - продолжил бормотать волшебник.  
\- Да что тебе неймется? - спросил я. – Девица как девица, Беорн ее любит, вон, даже пони она понравилась.   
\- Ты, пожалуй, прав, Двалин. Но я за ней еще понаблюдаю.  
\- Только наблюдай без сюрпризов. Пусть живут себе.  
После ужина Радагаст попрощался и уехал, Фили с Кили заняли кладовую с медовухой, а мы с Торином пошли в сад.  
\- Так что там, почему ты не хочешь своими бедами делиться?  
\- Это я тебя оберегаю. А то вдруг начну и остановиться не смогу. И будем мы с тобой сидеть, пока пора умирать не придет, я буду нести хуйню, а ты – слезы мне утирать и жалеть, что спросил. А нам еще Дис встречать и Эребор заново строить, а тебе так еще и правителем мудрым быть и все такое.  
\- Дурная ты башка, Двалин.   
\- Ну, может и не особо мудрым. Но лучше бы все-таки не совсем уж безмозглым, а то Балин расстроится. Да и перед предками неловко будет.   
\- Я уже подозреваю, что ты скрываешь от меня какую-то страшную тайну.  
\- Вообще пиздец страшную. И не одну.  
\- Ну-ну. Вот вернемся в Эребор, прикажу тебе как король со мной в ту игру сыграть, только без действия, с одной правдой.  
\- Ага, король. Приказывай. Только я же тебе тоже вопросы задавать буду, не забудь.  
\- Не забуду, - он улыбнулся, - вино или медовуху принести?  
\- Давай медовуху.  
Он встал, но ничего нести не понадобилось, из дома вышли Фили и Кили.  
\- Мы присоединимся? – спросил Кили и уселся.  
\- Мы медовухи и булочек принесли, - сказал Фили.  
\- Присоединяйтесь.   
Медовуха и булочки оказались угощением с умыслом, чтобы мы раздобрели и согласились Дис не рассказывать всю хуйню, которую они за время похода натворили. Торин повыебывался для вида и согласился, хотя ясно ведь, за все их промахи получим сначала мы.  
Да и главный пиздец от Дис никак не скроешь.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> мегахэппиэндинг!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> автору не нравится фанонная премудрая дис, поэтому у меня она другая))

Перед сном я достал из кармана камень. Покрутил в руках, и как-то само придумалось, что на нем выбить. Почти было встал, чтобы начать работу, но решил, что Медвин приятнее будет, если Беорн сам сделает. Повозиться, конечно, придется, но оно того стоит.  
Я пихнул Торина и спросил, как ему.  
\- Той, с которой все хорошо? Ну, ей, думаю, понравится, - он отвернулся и зашуршал одеялом. – А если мне надумаешь делать, давай что-нибудь получше. Ты для меня дороже мифрила. Или – ты ценнее всех сокровищ Эребора.  
\- И подписать - от того, чьи глаза нихера не цвета золотой луны?  
Он хмыкнул и не ответил.  
Я еще раз осмотрел камень. Отлично получится.  
Наутро оказалось, что в доме никого, кроме меня и Медвин, нет. Она хлопотала на кухне и весело рассказывала пони, что они самое невиданное чудо, которое только вообразить можно. Когда я зашел и поздоровался, она смутилась, предложила попробовать блинчиков, которые по семейному рецепту напекла, и попыталась сбежать.  
Я убедил ее остаться и выяснил, куда все подевались. Беорн отправился в деревню разговаривать с ее отцом, Фили и Кили куда-то уехали с Радагастом, а Торин сказал, что пройдется у реки. Я все нахваливал ее блины, и постепенно Медвин перестала волноваться и рассказала, что до вчерашнего дня гномов-то и не видела ни разу.  
\- Только в сказках слышала, у меня бабушка много сказок знала, и про гномов тоже. Так у нее они всегда были, вы простите, мастер Двалин, они всегда были злобными и алчными и только о золоте думали. А вы ведь совсем не такие!  
И кто такую херню выдумывает?  
\- Еще я из-за волшебника беспокоюсь. Я его вчера по голове огрела, но я ведь не знала, что он волшебник! Беорн его все по имени да по имени, а я вечером заметила, что он на волшебных кроликах ездит, и вся обмерла.  
\- Не переживай, он не обиделся. Я бы и сам его по голове чем-нибудь огрел с радостью, только все руки не доходили. Так что ты молодец.  
Вроде успокоил. Она разулыбалась и стала расспрашивать про Беорна, но тут я херовым помощником был. Про него я знал только, что он животных любит и мясо не ест. Но ей, кажется, и этого хватило.  
После завтрака взял топоры и пошел искать Торина. Реку было видно от дома, но я все равно пошел в другую сторону – и не ошибся, Торин нашелся в перелеске. Он стоял и насуплено разглядывал деревья.  
\- Река не наступила?  
\- Это Медвин меня не в ту сторону направила.  
\- Ну так она всего второй день здесь, чего ж ты хотел, - я вытащил Хранителя: - Так. Я тебе обещал топор подарить и дарю. На.  
Он протянул руку, а я отступил и прижал Хранителя к себе. Блядь. Отдавать не хотелось. Но пообещал ведь.  
\- Ага. Как-то ты очень интересно мне его даришь.  
\- А как тебе, что он будет твой, но ходить с ним буду я?  
Он заржал:  
\- Как скажешь. Подержать хоть дашь?  
\- Дам, - я сунул топор обратно, - потом.  
\- Когда потом?  
Я хотел ответить, что дома, но не успел, потому что из-за деревьев на нас налетел ворох пиздецово синего шелка. Дис! Она хохотала, тараторила, подпрыгивала и заняла собой все место между деревьями. Наконец она поуспокоилась, ебнула Торина по лбу, потом меня, а потом еще и умудрилась как-то обнять нас обоих разом.  
\- А я сбежала от каравана, представляете? Они так медленно идут, я вся извелась еще неделю назад, но далеко идти одна не захотела, поэтому только вчера сбежала. И молодец, правда? Сама быстрее добралась, и им наверняка помогла скорости прибавить. Нашла домик этого медведя, о котором вы писали, а там такая милая девушка, жена его? Она сначала заудивлялась, а потом догадалась, что я сестра твоя, и рассказала, что вы к реке пошли. Я у нее спрашиваю, вместе пошли или порознь? Порознь, говорит. Ну я сразу вспомнила, если Торин пошел к куда-то один, то искать нужно в другой стороне. И нашла! А мальчишки, она сказала, с Радагастом куда-то уехали. Радагаст – это ведь волшебник, да? Неужели, думаю, за ум взялись? Ай, не отвечайте, наверняка не волшебник, а недоразумение какое-то, раз моим приглянулся.  
Я, признаться, поотвык уже от того, какая она трещотка, и Торин, судя по ошалевшему лицу, тоже. И правда, молодец, что от каравана сбежала. Я ужасно соскучился.  
Кое-как извернулся и обнял их. Солнце светило прямо в глаза, Дис топталась по моей ноге, стоять было пиздец, как неудобно. Мы переглядывались и улыбались друг другу, как полные идиоты.  
И все было хорошо.  
Ну, то есть пока кусты не затрещали и из них не вывалился осел с белкой и ежом на голове.  
Дис удивленно ахнула, а белка проорала:  
\- Мэри, налей им нашего специального пива!  
Еж согласно зашуршал и попытался вырваться, но осел тряхнул головой, и белка перехватила ежа поудобнее.  
Сам не ожидал, но им я обрадовался так же сильно, как Дис.  
Осел что-то пискнул.  
\- Мы с тобой решили жить, - перевела белка и помахала свободной лапой.  
Вот тогда все стало совсем охуенно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> уф, с трудом верится, что все кончилось)))  
> еще раз огромное спасибо всем, кто читал-комментировал-тыкал сердечки)))  
> и анонсирую - раз уж меня утянуло в низкие жанры - следующим будет классическая хоррор стори))

**Author's Note:**

> любовьсердца дайри-пользователям ВДубощи и Esthree за идею, надеюсь, это похоже на то, чего хотелось))  
> и да, автор страшно любит фидбек))


End file.
